


Not a Child's Game

by Nejihina100



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejihina100/pseuds/Nejihina100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Season 2. Gold doesn't call upon the Wraith to attack Regina, Snow and Emma don't fall into the Enchanted Forest, and Emma sees a girl at Gold's house while looking for answers. She soon realizes that she isn't playing a child's game anymore and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With This Frame of Mind

This is an AU of Season 2. Gold never called upon the Wraith to attack Regina, so Emma and Snow never fall into the Enchanted Forest. This begins the day after Emma breaks the curse. Emma visits Mr. Gold to talk and ends up seeing a woman at his house. Knowing this woman is the unnamed 'her' Gold beat up Moe French for, Emma sets out to find out who the woman is. Someone Regina isn't aware 'escaped'. She also learns that she is no longer playing a game, and everything changes.

* * *

Emma walked up the steps to the pink, or salmon as the owner continued to call it, Victorian mansion at eight in the morning and rang the doorbell. Her parents (who she still couldn't believe existed, let alone were Snow White and Prince Charming) insisted that she didn't talk to Mr. Gold, but she needed to. And she needed to do it alone, which made making sure Mary Margaret and David didn't follow her really hard. Her new found parents and even Regina all told her that Mr. Gold, or as she now knew him as Rumpelstiltskin, wasn't a good man to associate with. Even Henry had told her before she broke the curse that Mr. Gold was actually far worse than Regina, who was the Evil Queen. But Emma knew that Henry, her parents, and even Regina wouldn't be able to give her the answers she needed. Not even August. She had to talk to Gold and learn everything she could because she knew that if she continued to talk to the others, she would only get biased answers. She might now believe in magic and everything Henry continued to tell her for the last few weeks, but in the end she was still a bonds person. And while that might not have meant a lot to everyone else, because they only saw her as a princess (something she never even wanted to be), Emma believed in facts. And for her facts were not biased. They were straight and true and even without a curse or magic she knew that Mr. Gold was nothing if not exactly that. He might like to play around with words and slip a few loopholes into a contract, but he never lied about the truth that not even he could deny.

After a few seconds of waiting the door finally opened to show Mr. Gold. Emma wasn't exactly sure how to react. Was she seeing him as Mr. Gold or Rumpelstiltskin? Perhaps is was because he wasn't wearing a suit. It was always odd how impeccably dressed Gold was and seeing him in just a shirt and dress pants just seemed wrong.

"Hello Miss Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he said in a honeyed voice.

"Hey. Can I come in?" she asked, still shocked by his appearance.

Gold passed a glance behind him into the house before sighing. "Sure, why not."

He moved aside to let her in and gently closed the door. She noticed that all the antiques were still there. She wasn't sure why that surprised her. Maybe after learning who he really was she was expecting something more...magical?

"Everything all alright?"

She watched him walk pass her with his cane. Why did he always walk with one? "Oh, yeah. I just..."

"Just what?" he looked at her blankly. She could sense he didn't want her there at the moment so she decided to try and make this visit quick.

"I don't know." _That helps_.

"Well you came here. I assume there was a reason?"

It was then she realized that the old man looked...tired. As if perhaps he was crying earlier, and was still figuring out other emotions. It was odd thinking that this man who orchestrated an entire curse for reasons they still didn't know could actually feel emotions, but Emma knew better. She still remembered Valentine's Day week. Mr. Gold might be clever, sneaky, and manipulative (to name a few traits), but he _had_ emotions. He showed them when she found him at his cabin ruthlessly beating up Mr. French over a 'her'. She made a mental to found out who 'her' was later.

"Yeah," she said a little hesitantly. Maybe talking to a man known as Rumpelstiltskin wasn't such a good idea. She read the fairy tale (which was mostly false) but even Regina was a little afraid of him if not completely wary.

"I was wanting to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Not really sure."

Gold sighed. "Miss Swan, I'm not a big fan of people wasting my time so if you do have something to say, please do."

The quick flash of the emotional man Emma saw was gone as soon as he came. Now she was talking to Mr. Gold and somehow, that felt a little safer. She knew how to talk to Gold. Rumpelstiltskin was another matter.

"Or else you may leave."

"Sorry, I was wanting answers."

"Answers to what?"

"About the curse?"

They continued to stand in the hallway. He didn't offer her a seat or something to drink. Apparently he really didn't want her there. Perhaps she should come back at another time?

Before Gold could answer or Emma could ask another question that was probably safer or even leave, another voice was heard from across the hallway.

"Rumple?"

Emma looked behind Gold to see a chestnut haired woman coming out of a room. She wore a blue dress (that looked to be a tad loose on her) with pumps that matched and a small little brown belt. Her hair (perhaps slightly faded) flowed down to her shoulders and framed her face quite nicely. It showed off her blue eyes and sweet smile. She appeared to be a little younger than Emma herself and she suddenly had a sinking feeling. This woman, whoever she was, was the 'her' Mr. Gold beat up Moe French for.

"Oh, hi." The girl smiled. "I didn't know anyone else was here."

Gold sighed. Emma figured he wasn't expecting this to happen or didn't want it to. She assumed it was the later.

"Hi," she answered. "I-I just came to talk to Gold for a moment."

"Oh, okay. I'll just leave you two alone for a moment."

She started to turn around and leave when Gold stopped her.

"Was there something you wanted sweetheart?"

_Sweetheart?_ Emma would definitely need to figure out who this woman was. Her first guess was daughter, but by the way Gold acted when she came into the room and the way he was acting now, daughter probably wasn't the right answer.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't remember how to turn that box on?"

_Box?_

Gold gave a quiet chuckle. "I'll show you."

He followed the girl into the room where she came from, leaving Emma alone in the hallway wondering. Now she had even more questions and while she waited for Gold to return she pulled out her phone.

She never bothered to get people's phone numbers. When she did she never kept them for long because they were either part of the job or she had to move, again. However, when she decided to stay for Henry and became friends with Mary Margaret she felt like it was a good idea to have a connection to her son that wasn't an angry, selfish, controlling mayor.

She quickly dialed Mary Margaret. _Do you know if Mr. Gold has a daughter?_

A few seconds passed until she heard a beep. She looked down at her phone to see the response.

_No. He doesn't have any relatives. Why?_

Emma didn't have time to explain when Gold returned alone.

"My apologizes for that." He responded hesitantly. "Are you still wanting answers?"

Emma squinted her eyes, looking for something. "Yeah. Can we still talk?"

"Of course. Why don't you sit down and I'll get us something to drink." He gave a closed smile.

Emma made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch while Gold went to the kitchen behind her. She tried to focus on the many and strange antiques around her while she heard him opening the refrigerator.

"I apologize I don't have many refreshments. I wasn't really expecting company." She heard Gold say.

He entered the living room with two bottles of iced tea. From Granny's she noticed.

"No worries. I wasn't going to stay for long."

Gold occupied himself in a seat next to the couch, placing the cane against the arm rest. _How did he carry two bottles of tea with a cane?_

"So what exactly were you wanting to know about the curse? You already broke it. I don't think it's much of an issue now."

_Of course it isn't an issue._ She joked inside her head. _It's not an issue that everyone in town now has two different sets of memories and identities._

She shook her head. "No, it's not really about the curse itself."

"Oh? But it does have something to do from the curse?"

He was clever.

Emma cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah. You said...you said I was the product of magic."

"True Love to be exact, dearie," he explained in his Scottish tone.

"Right," she stretched out the word, "so I was meant to break the curse?"

"You broke it, Miss Swan, because when I made the curse I placed a drop of the potion onto it."

"The potion you had me take from a dragon?" She never would have believed it if she never did it.

He chuckled. "Exactly. I suppose the curse could have be broken by any True Love product but sadly, you're the only one in town."

Emma wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Are you upset about that?" he asked.

"What?"

"Because it sounds like to me you actually regret breaking the curse."

"Well it's not like I actually meant to." Her voice got a little louder.

"Really?" He was starting to act like Mr. Gold again.

"No. Henry was dying and I was told that the only way to save him was to get this potion from...something. You know, you could have told me it was a dragon before I went in there. It would have made having a sword easier to understand."

"I didn't think you would believe me. I saw that you did become a believer when you and Miss Mills barged into my shop. However, I didn't think you were quite ready for that news."

Emma sighed. He was acting like...him again.

"So what does the town do now?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Emma stared at him shocked. "Thanks to your curse everyone in town now has two sets of memories and identities. How do they deal with that? Archie can only handle so much since he's dealing with the same thing."

"I don't think it's much of my problem," he continued before Emma could retort, "I might have created the curse Miss Swan...but I didn't cast it. I'm sure that the person the town wants is Regina. Not me. And you know where her house is."

Emma continue to look at him. Watching for some kind of slip up. But this was Gold she was dealing with. He didn't make slip ups.

"Why _did_ you create the curse?" she simply asked.

Gold sighed and looked out the window, clearly avoiding the question. He took a few more seconds before looking back at the sheriff.

"My business." he sneered.

"Actually, it's not just your business. You made it so I could break the curse, which makes this my business as well. So I suggest you start cooperating or-"

"Or what Miss Swan?!" he retorted loudly, stopping Emma in her tracks. "You'll lock me up again?"

He looked at her with a hostile stare. "I'm sure Henry may have already told you. Regina may be a menace, but I'll give you a fair warning myself. You still owe me a favor...and one day I will collect it."

Emma stared at him, taken aback. Henry did warn her. So did Regina. And her parents. If they all agreed on the same thing she had to be careful from now on. Before she was just playing along, trying to make Henry happy, not truly believing in anything this whole time. Now, she fought a dragon with her father's sword, Prince Charming's sword. And received a magical potion for the sorcerer named Rumpelstiltskin and even broke a curse with True Love's Kiss. That same sorcerer even brought magic back and spent centuries before calculating every step for that curse. Hearing Gold talk like that and seeing the dangerous look in his eyes, she knew for sure now that this wasn't a child's game anymore.

Gold grabbed his cane and stood up, walking towards the door. "I suggest you leave sheriff. I'm no longer in the mood for visitors."

He opened the door and waited for her to leave. Emma made her way to the door and outside, but before leaving she took one more glance inside and looked at Gold.

"Is that 'her'?"

The death glare she received made her wish she kept her mouth shut. _This definitely isn't a game anymore Emma!_

"Good day sheriff."

Gold shut the door hard without fully slamming it. Emma walked down the stairs, got into her yellow bug and drove away. So much for answers.

* * *

_Next time:_ Gold deals with the aftermath of Emma seeing Belle. Emma explains to her family what, or who, she saw at Gold's house.


	2. Cares Pull My Spirits Down

Gold shut the door as gently as he could with his growing anger. He hadn't wanted anyone to see Belle until _she_ was ready. She had made him promise not to go after Regina, something that wasn't even remotely easy, but he was keeping it. Only because he couldn't bare to lose her again due to his own selfish reasons. Now thanks to the sheriff and her nosy little family, by the end of the day everyone in town would know about Belle. Including Regina, but that wasn't a big problem. He had wanted Regina to know that she lost her trump card, though he wasn't sure if she was aware of that fact, but he was nothing if not patience. He waited three centuries to find his son. Waiting to see the defeated look on the mayor's face was definitely something he could wait a little longer for.

"Rumple?"

Gold looked towards the hallway to see his beauty standing there. He suddenly felt guilty about his anger when he saw how nervous she looked.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Gold sighed. "Yes sweetheart. I'm fine. Just..."

He looked between her and the door. "It's no worries now. Would you like some breakfast? The tea is still cold."

He went to retrieve the two bottles of tea he and Miss Swan had not touched in their conversation before heading back into the kitchen.

"That sounds great." she said. "Um...are you sure everything's alright?"

"Everything's fine Belle. I-I just didn't want anyone knowing until you were ready. I know you're still adjusting and I didn't want to put any more pressure on you."

Belle smiled. Rumple placed the teas on the counter and got out the eggs and pan needed to cook.

"Rumple, it's alright. I'm not that fragile you know."

Belle was still healing from her twenty-eight years in the hidden asylum under the hospital. It was only the first day after the curse broke and she was still learning what she could about all the new gadgets the Land Without Magic had to offer. The television (or the box as she called it), the microwave (which Rumple was still just showing her rather than her actually using it), and the bathroom. Enjoying indoor pluming was a lot nicer when you could actually remember how it use to be.

"I know."

Belle walked around the counter and placed her arms around his neck and pulled his lips towards hers. She never imagined that she would be able to show her love for him when they were back home. He was always so shy and nervous (not that the Dark One ever got shy or nervous) and often kept her at arm's length. After their first kiss that turned out disastrous and her being kidnapped, Belle spent thirty years (twenty-eight not really knowing exactly how she felt) believing she would never see her Beast again. Believing he would never know how much she loved him. But that was over now. Thanks to the Savior breaking the curse (Rumple spent yesterday explaining to her everything that had happened) they were together again. This time, not a kiss (since he also explained that his curse didn't work properly in this realm) or evil queen would keep them apart.

They finally broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other, gathering their breath.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Much better now." she smiled.

He always loved seeing her smile. It was filled with light and joy and he only wished he could have told her before. He might have spent twenty-eight years in a haze as everyone else, until Miss Swan arrived and woke him up with her name, but he knew deep down that he always felt empty. He just never knew why...until now.

"Why don't I make us breakfast while you decided what you want to do today."

Belle giggled. "I'll love that."

Gold went about making the eggs while Belle found a seat at the counter bar.

"I assume going outside today isn't an option?"

A hand froze above the pan for a split second before cracking the egg and letting the yolk start to cook. Rumple looked back at Belle with a worried expression. He knew that she wanted to go outside but he also wanted to protect her. Regina was still out there and he didn't want them accidentally running into her and risking the chance of Belle having a panic attack. It took a few moments last night to calm her down when he (stupidity) told her that the Queen was in town. He swore not to make her feel like that again if it was in his power.

He sighed. "Belle-"

"I know you want to keep me safe Rumple. I do. But I can't be inside for the rest of my life," Belle said as a matter of factly.

"I didn't say that."

"I know. I didn't necessarily mean town," Rumple glanced at her, "maybe just outside into the yard. To get some sun."

He felt guilty again. Of course she wanted sun. She need some sun. She was locked up in a tower and asylum for thirty years with hardly a window or food. It was because of that she was pale and sickly thin. Although he wanted to, he knew he couldn't use magic to help her heal in that way. Magic could heal a fresh wound but even magic had to respect the human body. It couldn't give you lost strength, muscles, or health again. That had to be recovered the long way. A healthy diet and exercise.

"Of course love."

He finished the eggs and placed a plate in front of her.

"Thank you for breakfast Rumple," she smiled teasingly. He never could stop himself from smiling back.

"How do you like your outfit today?" he asked, sitting himself beside her.

"I do love it. The fashion here is still a little...unusual."

Rumple chuckled. "I'm sure you'll get use it. There are many things in this realm that are a...required taste. Besides, you look very beautiful."

Belle smiled. "Thank you."

She knew Rumple meant well but even she had to admit to didn't look her best. She had looked at herself in the mirror this morning and realized that the hospital wasn't treating her well. Not that she ever really noticed. Belle shook her head to rid herself of those memories and tried to change the subject.

"That woman earlier...that was Emma?" the beauty took a bit of eggs.

"Yes."

"What did she want?"

"Oh, just a few answers. I'm not sure how much help I was. She didn't seem so sure herself of what she was wanting."

"I hope I didn't interrupt," Belle asked nervously.

"You didn't. However, she does have a bit of nosy family that often likes to involve themselves in everyone's business. So I'm sure by the end of the day, rumors will spread about the woman the beast has locked in his home."

Belle often loved his quips and sense of humor, but it was 'jokes' like that she could do without. "Rumple..."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just...back at home I never had a good reputation. I fear that reputation followed me here."

"I did take me a while to get to know you too. But I'm sure everyone will now see that you're not all that bad."

Gold smiled. He wished she was right. Unfortunately, his recent actions with the sheriff and mayor said differently.

After Belle finished breakfast he went to get himself fully dressed (he hadn't enjoyed the sheriff seeing him dressed so casually) while Belle occupied herself with a book he had in his home. One of the first stops they would have to make when they ventured into town was the library. Regina had kept it closed during the curse (to keep anyone from finding her little secret), but now that the curse was broken and things would undoubtly change around town, giving Belle the library key would help make her adjustment into this new world much easier. Besides, he had already given her one library back home, why not two? He also had to wonder if it was the same library that the curse brought over. In which case, it belonged to Belle more than it did him. The Evil Queen might be the mayor in this town, but he owned the town. Everyone's property, with the exception of the mayor's house, was his property. The curse might be broken now but it wouldn't stop him from collecting rent. But perhaps he should wait until everything settled down before collecting next month's.

After Rumple finished getting dress he and Belle stepped outside into the backyard. They sat at a wooden table for two he had among the flowers while Rumple explained more about this world to Belle. His yard was always well kept and growing, thanks to his little 'henchman' as the town liked to call Dove. If they did wander into town today, he would have to have Dove trail behind them in case of any trouble, even if he had magic back. Although it was slightly different in this world than their own, he was able to use it more efficiently than Regina. He wasn't even sure if Regina had actually managed to spark her own magic again. Magic ran on emotion and since she had a stubborn personality, so did her magic. He figured she would be looking for the book soon, but he would deal with her later. Right now, after thirty long years, he had his beauty back in his arms. And she wanted to be with him. If he continued to play his cards right, he would have his son back as well and everything would be perfect.

* * *

Emma entered the loft and held back a groan as her 'parents' nearly bombarded her with questions. She had often thought about how it would be when she finally had a family or found her parents, but she didn't imagine this. Perhaps she should give them a break since they were in a daze for the last twenty-eight years. For them it was like, one day they gave birth to their daughter and the next day she was twenty-eight years old. Emma guessed she wouldn't have minded too much if they could just give her some space. They were trying to squeeze lost years into a day or two and were actually suffocating her every time they hugged her. It was too much to handle so she kept trying to see them as Mary Margaret and David, and that wasn't helping much either.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Snow asked.

Emma sighed. "No. Everything went fine."

She wanted to tell them who she saw but their too quick of an approach had her reeling again. She needed a moment to gather herself and take a breather. She went to the fridge to grab a coke since coffee wasn't made yet.

"We should have been there." David said directly.

"I told you. Everything went fine." No, seeing them as Mary Margaret and David was not helping. They were already starting to sound like parents and a teenager rather than three adults. That last part always hit harder. Her parents, two fairy tale characters, were the same age as her now. That was if you didn't include the time freezing curse.

"I'm glad. It's just, we know Rumpelstiltskin. He's tricky."

"Yeah, well he didn't seem like it." Emma went to sit down at the couch. She really wished her parents wouldn't follow her around like some lost puppies.

"What do you mean?"

Emma looked around the apartment. "Where's Henry? He is at school already? And shouldn't you be at school?"

"We're not having school." Henry said coming down the stairs. "Since the curse broke, thanks to you," he smiled, "everyone's taking a few days off."

"We're all trying to figure out what to do. Everyone's still a little freaked out about the curse being broken."

"Well it's only been a day," she told her father.

"Archie is trying to talk to the citizens. Trying to keep them calm. Thankfully Red is helping him."

"Red?"

"Oh, sorry," Snow smiled. "we know her as Red. Ruby?"

Emma sighed. "Right. Still getting use to this."

"We know." David explained. At least he was given her a little space. It was really Mary Margaret who was going overboard with...everything. "So what happened at Gold's? Did you get your answers?"

"Oh!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "You asked if he had a relative. What did you mean?"

Emma saw Henry and her parents all turn their eyes on her, as if things weren't already awkward. "Um.."

"Did you see someone there?"

_Why not just get this over with_. "Yeah."

"Really?" Henry was more curious about this fact than Snow and David, since he figured he already knew who everyone in town was. Emma figured that he would have told her if Gold had a daughter but since he didn't, it meant Henry didn't know about this either.

"Who was it?" Snow asked.

"Don't know."

"Didn't he tell you?"

Emma sighed, again. "You know, he wasn't really in a talkative mood. I don't think he wanted me there and even more, I don't think he wanted me to see her."

"Her?"

"You asked if he had a daughter."

"Yeah, she looked young enough...but I don't know."

"How can you not know?" David questioned.

"I didn't really ask, alright?!" Emma stood up quickly. It was too early in the morning to answer questions she didn't have answers to.

She tried to get out of the circle her son and parents kind of trapped her in and made her way to the table. Of course, they followed.

"What did she look like? Maybe I could find her in the book."

"I don't know kid. Maybe you should leave this alone right now."

"Why?"

"Henry's right. If Gold has someone...we should help."

Emma looked up from her coke and at her father. Did he really just say that? She knew her parents didn't trust Gold by any means, and perhaps she could see why, but that was a little extreme. But from the stories Henry told her and what she was experiencing now, her parents did have a tendency to be a little extreme.

"Listen, I know I didn't see much but from what I saw, I doubt the girl is in trouble."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," she hadn't meant to glare at him or be harsh. "I'm not sure what I saw but I know what I heard. I didn't get a name but he did call her sweetheart."

That news finally got her parents to be quiet. But only for a few seconds.

"Sweetheart?!" Snow cried. "Are you sure she wasn't his wife? Though I'm sure we would have seen her..."

David interrupted. "Do you think Regina could know?"

That stopped Emma from whatever she was about to say next. Perhaps her father (she still wouldn't get use to that anytime soon) had a point. Gold said that he might have made the curse...but he didn't cast it. If anyone knew who everyone was in town, except Henry, it was Regina. Emma was actually surprised that a mob hadn't formed at the mayor's house to do some damage. Perhaps she should go and make sure that didn't happen. Everyone might have been busy trying to sort out the mess in their heads, but it was only a matter of time before people started looking for blood. The dwarves (really?) already suggested going after the queen but David and Snow insisted that they give everyone some time to recuperate, but Emma doubted they would wait an entire twenty-four hours.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked when she headed towards the door.

"Going to talk to Regina," she turned on her heels sharp and looked at her parents, "and I can do it myself. I think it's best I talk to her alone. You just keep everyone from going after her so I can have some time for answers."

The quick stop in their tracks showed Emma that following her was exactly what they were thinking about doing. Snow fidgeted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Emma wasn't going to give them any wiggle room. She didn't just need time for answers. She needed time from them. She left the loft and quickly headed to the mayor's house.

* * *

_Next time_ : Emma talks to Regina about the people in town and the people start looking for blood. Meanwhile, Gold enlists help in Belle's recovery.


	3. Before You Say It's Over

The three knocks on her door had Regina frozen. Although she would never admit it to anyone, she was actually scared at who could be at the other side. The curse was broken, her revenge was gone, and since she still couldn't get her magic started, she was vulnerable to whatever attack the town had planned on her. Would her nightmares finally come true? Three more knocks came and Regina had to remind herself that although things were utterly changed, she was still the mayor and the Evil Queen. She wasn't afraid of them.

_Knock, knock, knock._

She opened the door to see who the impatience visitor was and shockingly, she was relieved to see it was only Emma. Than again, this was how her nightmares started.

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're sounding like Gold now," Emma joked.

Regina's eyes widened. "What?"

"I need to talk to you about the curse."

"I thought you were getting your answers from Gold."

"Yeah, well, that visit raised more questions than it answered."

Regina scoffed. "Of course it did. I could have told you it would be pointless."

Emma glared at her. "It wasn't entirely. May I come in?"

"Are you here to arrest me?" Regina wouldn't let having no magic stop her from acting superior. Because she still was, even if the woman in front of her broke her curse.

"No, but I might have to put you in a cell."

"What for?"

"To protect you."

Regina paused. She knew what the answer would be but she still wanted to know. Just in case. "Protect me from what?"

"I think you know. The town's not happy about your little curse and I doubt they will wait an entire day to come looking for you. Which is why I want some more answers before that happens."

The mayor looked outside to make sure Emma was alone and let her inside the house, closing the door.

"So what exactly are you wanting to know." They stood in the foyer. Emma figured it was a villain's thing to not offer a seat or refreshments.

"I've read Henry's book but I don't know who everyone in town is like him. And since you created the curse, I'm sure you know who is who."

Regina walked into the living room with Emma following her. "I do. However, I kept track of the more important people. Everyone else was more like...collateral damage." She sat down.

"You kept track of Gold?"

Emma might have known it was a stupid question but it didn't stop Regina from giving her an expression proving it.

"Of course I did. However, he does look a little different in this world."

Emma took a seat too, crossing her legs Indian style. "What do you mean?"

"You read Henry's book, right?"

"Yeah. It didn't go into detail on everyone's story however. It focused more on..Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Your parents," Regina smirked.

"Right," Emma glared. She wished people would stop reminding her of that. "Gold is this...Dark One, right?"

"Yes."

"Well I looked back at Henry's book and he always seems to be in this shadow."

Regina snorted. "Be glad. He wasn't a very appealing man back in our world."

"How so?"

"Well, let's just say he was a cross between a man and a lizard."

The mayor enjoyed the sheriff's shocked and confused expression.

"Okay. What all do you know about him?"

"He's a powerful sorcerer."

"More powerful than you?"

Regina glared at the younger woman. It might be the truth but she didn't like it. "Yes. He's the most powerful sorcerer in our land. Or at least the one we know of. He's been the Dark One since before I was born."

"What exactly is...being a Dark One?"

"I believe it's a curse, from what I know."

"A curse?" Things were only getting stranger in this town. Emma knew she was staying for Henry, her parents she hadn't yet decided, but she could honestly do without all the magic and curses. "Like the one you cast?"

"No Miss Swan, that's a different curse. Are you really wanting a lesson in magic or do you have something more specific in mind?"

Emma was hesitant on asking Regina about the woman in Gold's house. If he didn't like for Emma to know that the girl was there, she doubted he wanted Regina to know.

"You said you kept track of the more important people in town. Who were they?"

"Obviously your parents."

Emma sighed. "Can we please not call them that right now? I'm still trying to get use to that."

Regina watched Emma expression of slight disgust. She could appreciate that. Perhaps there were things worse than living in a daze for years in a 'time stands still' town.

"Fine. Snow White and David were the most important people, since Snow was the one I wanted revenge on."

Emma almost asked why until she remembered she was here for other matters. She figured her mother-no, Sno-, Mary Margaret!- would tell her. Right now she had to learn more about Gold and that woman without letting Regina know what Emma knew Gold didn't want her to.

"You were working with Gold, right?"

"More of diagonally than with. We made a deal back home."

"A deal, uh? I hear those don't go well." Emma smirked. She had to laugh at something in all this craziness or she would go crazy herself.

Regina smirked as well. "Right. Well, we weren't partners. Gold taught me magic-"

"Really?"

"May I continue without you interrupting?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Gold taught me magic. He was my teacher but it doesn't mean I know everything about him. Like I said, he already lived long before I was born."

"Really? How old is he exactly?"

"All I know is a few centuries."

Great. Now she had to deal with an age old sorcerer, an evil queen turned mayor, fairy tale parents, and a kid that would hold it over her head that he was right all along.

"So you don't know if Gold-or, Rumpelstiltskin, had any relatives?"

The question left her tongue before she could stop it. _Crap_! Now Regina was leering at her. Just perfect. She probably lost her only card against the mayor, not that it was the best one.

"What?"

Emma sighed and almost answered when banging interrupted their conversation. The women both knew exactly who was at the door. The people of Storybrooke may have come to Emma's rescue, but now she had to come to Regina's.

"Regina!" Someone yelled from outside. "We know you're in there!"

More banging. They both stood up and if Emma wasn't trying to think with all the banging, she could have sworn that Regina looked like she was ready to bolt through the back door. Though they probably had that exit blocked too.

"Regina!"

"Stay here."

Emma walked up to the door, not bothering to look out the curtains or peephole, and opened it to see the mob she was expecting.

"Where is she?" Whale asked.

She saw her parents make their way through the crowd.

"Everyone stop!" David announced.

"You can't make us. You don't know what we're dealing with." Leroy said. Wasn't he on her parent's side?

"I know exactly what you're dealing with."

"Really? Because you've been in a coma since before Emma got here. You haven't been running around with a whole other life in your head."

"Exactly," someone else said. "Move out of our way!"

"Kill the Queen!"

"Burn her!"

"We want our revenge!"

"Mom! You can't let them do this!" Henry begged after making his way through the crowd.

"I know you're all upset!" Snow said, trying to hold the growing crowd back, "But killing Regina isn't going to help anyone. If you hurt her, you're no better than she is!"

"We don't really care!" Whale retorted.

"Well I do!"

The doctor shoved David's hand off his chest. "Shut it. You're not my prince. I don't have to listen to you."

"Than who are you exactly?"

"Let me get my hands on Regina and I'll show you."

Before David and Whale could get into an altercation, Emma took out her pistol and shot it up in a tree so the bullet wouldn't fall down and hurt someone. Everyone quickly grew quiet when the gun sound faded.

"Everyone stop. Listen, I can't understand what you're feeling or know what you're going through. I know that, but this isn't your world anymore. I know that doesn't help but in this world, we don't kill whenever we want."

"Than what do you suggest we do, sister? You told us to wait to sort things out and we did. Well guess what. It didn't help one bit. Now what do we do?"

"We will deal with this the right way. By law. I'm taking Regina down to the sheriff station and we will all have a discussion. But Mary Margaret is right," Emma didn't dare look at her face, knowing Snow was overly pleased to hear that, "if you resort to taking justice into your own hands, you're no better. Now, everyone back off."

Emma backed up to Regina and took out the handcuffs.

"Sorry."

The mayor scoffed as Emma bound her hands in the cold metal. "No you're not."

"I told you I'm doing this to protect you. Or do you want me to throw you to the crowd?"

Regina looked at Emma. "Fine. Just take me to jail."

David and Snow helped keep the crowd from grabbing at Regina when Emma made her way through. She opened the back door and helped the mayor in. Emma started feeling like she was a bonds person again and not a princess who just fulfilled her destiny. David kept the crowd back while Emma got into the driver's side and drove away. She left the crowd to the David. After all, he was a prince, right? She was sure he would be able to deal with a blood thirsty mob.

* * *

 

Belle was taking a much needed rest when Dove entered his boss' house and informed Gold about Regina's arrest. _It's not even noon yet_ , Gold thought. Apparently the town didn't like to wait, and every fiber of him wanted to march down there and punish Regina like she deserved. He knew he would be depriving the town's own desires but he didn't care. That vengeful woman had locked up an innocent woman for thirty years. Sure everyone in town was innocent, except perhaps Snow White (but he wasn't going to get into that mess anymore. He was done helping the Queen with her revenge. She had run out of her usefulness and now he would leave her to her fate), but at least everyone had a home. They had food, warmth, and light. Even David, who was in a coma for nearly the whole duration of the curse, was taken care of. But Belle was led to believe she was insane and was forced medication she didn't need. When Belle explained to him how Regina found her and locked her away, and her time in the asylum, he was boiling with anger before she even finished.

A cough from the couch interrupted Gold and Dove's conversation. Rumpelstiltskin made his way to his beauty. He quickly grabbed the trash bin beside the couch and placed it under her. Belle was having trouble keeping food down and he knew it wasn't because of the lack of it.

"Dove," he called out to his henchman as Belle continued to throw up.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to go to the hospital and find me everything you can about her time in there. I'm sure she has files that will explain what medicine they gave her."

"Understood sir."

Dove left the mansion to head to the hospital. He had been working for the Dark One since before the curse. He heard the whispers when he was out about how he came to be in the Dark One's employment. The truth was that Dove owed Rumpelstiltskin his life. It was definitely a strange thought that the powerful sorcerer would save anyone's life but if it was not for Rumpelstiltskin, Dove would have been hanged for thievery and treason against the crown, even though he never obeyed a king. So the Dark One took him to his castle and agreed to keep the man alive if he worked for him for the rest of his life, which Dove agreed to. For him, working for the Dark One was better than being dead. However, because his size was rather large, the Dark One had changed him into the bird of his namesake. He said that it would make him a better spy and deliverer. Doves were believed to be holy birds and not even vile men bothered to kill them, making it safe for him to fly across the skies with news.

Dove remembered when his boss brought Belle home to the Dark Castle. She was always kind to him, even if she didn't know he was once human, and took care of him if he ever seemed hurt. She was sweet and loving, and he could always see (just like the man named Jefferson) that the Dark One loved her. When she left (he never liked to think of her being kicked out. The Dark One might be his boss and savior but Dove couldn't forgive Rumpelstiltskin for kicking the woman he loved out into the wild with nothing but her clothes and a broken heart) things were never the same. He would often hear his boss crying in his room after he received news of Belle dying. Every time he tried to perch himself on his lab's window still, Rumple would shoo him away, not wanting even his bird of a henchman to see him weak. When Gold informed him of Belle's return and Regina's deception, he swore to protect her and be a friend if she ever needed it. Even if she didn't know who he was. He too wanted to punish Regina but he also knew it wasn't his place, but he would help his boss if it meant Regina got what she deserved.

After Dove left for the hospital, Rumple helped Belle sit up after her vomiting spell. Rubbing circles on her back to soothe her.

"Are you alright love?"

"I'm fine," Belle answered weakly. She really didn't understand what was happening. "Why am I so sick?"

Gold sighed. "It's all the medicine they gave you. You haven't had it for a day so your body is going through withdrawals."

"Medicine? Was that what they were injecting into me?"

"Yes. Belle, I'm sorry. If I have kno-"

Belle placed her hand on Rumple's mouth, stopping him from blaming himself. "It's okay."

"No it's not Belle," he complained. "This shouldn't have happened to you! Regina deserves to pay-"

"Rumple, please," she pleaded. Her eyes were soft and it soothed the rage growing in his chest. He couldn't fight against her. Not anymore and not after last time.

"Fine," he sighed. "I won't hurt her. For you."

Belle smiled. "Thank you."

"You still need to rest."

"I don't want to sleep all day."

Gold looked at her, thinking. Since she hadn't been in the sun for a long time, it had made her tired and sleepy. But that wasn't the harmful part. He wasn't sure exactly what kind of medicine they gave Belle everyday for the last twenty-eight years but her body couldn't do without them. He also knew she was dealing with more than just physical issues. He knew of one person who could try and help her, and that was if he wasn't dealing with a lot himself.

"Alright. But going into town today won't help."

"I understand."

"Will you like to watch some television? Though I'm not sure much will be on right now since the curse is broken."

Belle laughed the best she could without it hurting too much. She was so skinny she could almost feel her ribs against each other. "I'll just keep reading. Where did you get this book?"

Gold smiled. "It was already here when the curse brought us here."

"So it's a part of this world?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"I do," she smiled as she opened to chapter three of _Withering Heights._

While Belle continued reading, Gold left the room to make a call. He just hoped the person he was reaching would pick up, though a part of him figured everyone would be trying to leave town. He would love to as well, but he had a few issues to deal with first. The first one was making sure Belle got better.

"Doctor Hopper?"

* * *

 

_Next time:_ Emma is called to the hospital and David tries to calm the townspeople with some help.


	4. As I Stand Here Waiting

The cell door shut with a clank and the keys jingled in the sheriff's hand. Emma and the mayor both knew that the only reason she was being locked up was to protect her from being killed off by the mob in town. Technically, she hadn't committed any crimes, or at least not in this realm. But it did feel liberating to lock up the Evil Queen.

"So what are you going to do? Keep me locked up until the town grows tired of coming after me?"

"Probably." Emma said, propping her feet up on the desk. She ignored the feeling of comfort doing so gave her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt at home and settled down.

"Great. What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know Regina. Repent?" Emma smiled.

"This isn't a joke Miss Swan." Regina stared at the Savior. She couldn't believe she actually lost. Now Snow White was going to get her happy ending and she would lose hers. Again.

"I want to see Henry."

Emma looked at her, "I don't think that's the best idea."

"He's my son!"

"He's mine too! And after what you did, I don't think he wants to see you."

"You don't know that! And I never meant to harm him. Despairs what you might think, I do love Henry. I cared for him all these years. What did you do?"

The blonde ignored her. Emma regretted letting Henry go. At least she did now after seeing what situation he was in. It wasn't that he was in danger. No, he just wasn't happy and that was all she wanted her child to be. It was what all any child should be.

"You know madam mayor? Like it or not, I'm the only one protecting you from the town. If you want I can throw you back to them."

Emma smiled at Regina's scowl.

The two reminded in silence, neither sure what else to say. Emma's mind drifted to all the recent events and found it going back to the woman in Gold's house. Mary Margaret said that he didn't have any relatives, so her being his daughter was out of the question. The way he talked to her she could tell that maybe the relationship-or whatever it was-was more. Perhaps...lovers? She didn't want to think about it really. What kind of girl would bed Mr. Gold? But then again, Gold was a landlord next to the job of pawnbroker. Maybe it was some kind of deal for rent? Whatever it was it didn't make sense, and she was going to figure it out. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. She just hoped it wasn't someone calling about another mob. If so, they would have to be after Gold-or Rumpelstiltskin-since Regina was locked up.

"Hello?" Emma answered.

Regina tried to watch the Saviors expression. Hoping to figure out what was happening on the other end. Perhaps the town was calling to make sure she was locked up. Or dead. Maybe Emma would agree with them.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Emma hung up the phone and grabbed the keys, badge, and gun. After earlier this morning and the frantic everyone was in, she figured it would be safe to have.

"Where are you going? Didn't we agree that you're the only one protecting me?!"

Emma snorted. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm headed to the hospital."

"The hospital? What for? Is Henry okay?"

Emma sighed. She really didn't want to deal with this, nor did she want Regina knowing everything. "It's not Henry. Some patient escaped. I'll be back."

The sheriff left the station, not bothering to notice Regina's extremely worried expression on her way out. _How does a patient escape?_ she thought. _But than again, David escaped and now with the curse broken, who knows what other people are making a break for it._

* * *

 

David and Snow managed to round the mob to the town center hall. Ruby helped make the announce to everyone else who wasn't part of the mob and let them know that David and Snow were going to speak to everyone about the curse and what to do now. If only the two knew what to do themselves.

The crowd was in an uproar and showed no signs of calming down. Everyone was yelling one of two things. What do they do about Regina? And what do they do now? Next to those two questions, they wanted to know what Emma would do about Regina and if the Evil Queen would pay.

"Everyone quiet!" David sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with these people. Like Whale, they weren't all of his and Snow's subjects back home so he knew they probably wouldn't listen to them. If only he could find a way to get their attention, but thankfully, someone else beat him to it.

"EVERYBODY STOP!"

Silence finally started to grab people and their eyes were on the little boy standing on the stage next to the prince. Young Henry Mills.

"Everyone! Please stop!" he continued before he lost them again, "I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry. I didn't know what breaking the curse would do to you. I just wanted to help. I didn't know it would keep your other memories. I didn't know you would be going through all this."

Finally the crowd managed to calm down a little to hear Henry's plea. "All I wanted to do was help. Listen, I know you're upset, but you can't kill my mom. Grandma's right," Snow smiled at Henry for his ability to help calm the people and how he already called her grandma. He was more accepting of that than Emma. "if you kill Regina, you're no better than her. Please, we'll figure something out. I promise."

"Henry's right. Everyone, just settle down and we will fix this."

"How?" Grumpy called out. "You've been in a coma for most of the curse. You don't know what it's like walking around with two memories and lives."

Cries of agreement were heard across the hall.

"Listen! Henry is right! You can't go killing people."

"You're our king! Do something about this!"

Uproar was starting up again. David looked down at his wife who also looked worried at that last comment. What were they going to do? Than an idea popped up in his head. He might be a king, but not here.

"Hey! I want your attention!"

No one was listening. Until Ruby also joined on stage and yelled out as well. Once everyone settled down and turned their attention back to the prince, she stepped back down and let him take over.

"I'm not a king!" He ignored Snow's confused expression. To her, they would always be royalty but it was easier for David to say something like that because he wasn't born into royalty like her. No matter how he quickly grew to liking the role of a prince, or king, he always knew what he was in the end.

"I know who I am and that's not a king. I'm a shepherd. But I'm also David Nolan!"

He breathed a sigh of relief. This finally grabbed hold of them.

"I know this is hard for everyone, I do. But you need to know that this is no longer the Enchanted Forest. This is a new world, with news laws and expectations of people. Regina hurt us all, but if we want to defeat her without killing her we need to prove to her that this curse isn't going to change anything. We are a community here. Not a kingdom. We all have a voice and we're all equals. And we need to work together to show her that we can overcome this!"

He scanned the group and wondered if he finally got on the right track to stopping the mob. They were right about him. He had been in a coma until Emma arrived, so he wasn't dealing with the aftermath of the curse breaking like everyone else. But in the short time he was awake, he managed to becoming a cheating husband, and that taught him a lesson he could never learn back home. That everyone made mistakes and everyone, not just a villain, could become their worst selfs by their own actions. He was more than a king here. He was a worker at an animal shelter, a divorced man, and a fool. And Regina's curse taught him all that. In a crazy way, he wanted to thank her for it. To thank her on how he actually grew as a person.

"Please. We are all confused and mostly scared and that's okay. I know it sounds crazy but the curse actually helped me grow as a person. To become a more humble me and I am thankful for that."

Everyone watched him, actually waiting for him to finish.

"Here, in this land, we are equals. We are not a king or queen and you are peasants. We are a town and we need to work together. To show Regina that she can no longer hurt us."

"How?" Someone asked.

Snow stepped up. "By going on with our lives. This may not be home, but things are better here. Like David said, we are equals. We all have a voice and no one has to bow down to anyone. Especially Regina."

"But what about her magic?"

It was a good question. "From what we know, she does not have it back. But we will ensure that she stays locked up until we decided what to do with her."

"And killing her is not an option." Henry surprisingly finished, before adding. "Besides, at least in this world you have indoor plumbing."

People laughed. It was unamionious. Although it would be hard at first everyone agreed to go on with their lives in town, as long as the Charming made sure Regina remained locked up. Or at least watched.

"Henry, you did a great job." Snow placed a hand on her grandsons shoulder after everyone filed out.

"No problem." he smiled.

David smile at the kid. "You knows, maybe one day you would make a great ruler."

Although David knew Emma wouldn't be happy about them making that decision on their own, he would have liked for one of his family members to take the throne. Even if this wasn't the Enchanted Forest.

"Maybe." Henry smiles back. He looked past his grandfather to see Archie talking on a phone. He walked up to the former cricket, seeing the confused expression on his friend's face.

"Archie, what's wrong?"

The therapist hung up the phone and looked at the two royals who joined the conversation. "That was Gold."

Obviously, they were all immediately worried. "What?"

"What did he want?" David asked.

"He just wanted to speak to me. Said there was something he needed help with "

"But Mr. Gold is worse than mom. What is he wanting?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"David, it's alright. I don't think he means any trouble."

The other man stopped his friend. "Listen Archie, I know you want to see the best in people, but I dealt with him before."

"David's right." his wife interjected. "Please, just let us go to make sure he's not up to anything bad."

Archie knew there wasn't any point in arguing, but he also knew they were wrong. He had talked to Gold once before and he didn't seem like a bad man. He hadn't known it them but he did now. Back then, it wasn't Gold he was talking to but rather Rumpelstiltskin. He would let David check out the situation but he knew fold was genuinely asking for help. Or else he wouldn't have called.

* * *

 

Emma walked up to the hospital doors, thanking the tall man who held the door open for her, and made her way to the front desk. Looking at the nurse who was putting up a file folder, she had to wonder who she really was. She made a mental note to figure out who every person was, especially Gold's girl.

"Hey, I received a call about a patience?" She realized that it was somehow felt wrong to be a sheriff towards fairytale characters. Until things felt normal, she would have to act like everything was as normal as it could be considering the situation.

"Right this way." The nurse led her to a lock door and Emma couldn't help but notice that it used a keypad to open the door. Although she was sure there was rooms only employees were allowed in, a locked keypad still seemed a little strange.

She followed the nurse down some stairs, pass a desk, and into what appeared to be a basement. _What was Regina hiding down here?_ And than she remembered what the nurse had told her on the phone. _Or who?_

"We didn't notice she was gone until today. Yesterday everything was a little frantic with the curse broken and all. Today we did an inventory of patiences and realized she was gone."

"She?" Emma asked. They walked by a couple of doors that were hardly marked, except one. _So that's where Sidney ended up? Why haven't I noticed he was gone?_

_You were too busy breaking a curse_ , the voice in her head told her.

The nurse stopped at one door that was open. There was no name to the patience but looking inside, Emma now knew what this hidden floor was. An asylum.

And whoever Regina was keeping down here, she didn't want anyone to find.

"Who was the patience?"

"We don't know. We never had a full name."

"Even after the curse broke?" Emma asked. That was definitely strange. You would think Regina would keep track of people she locked away.

"Even after."

The sheriff's head was buzzing with questions, trying to think of all the possibilities of what exactly was happening.

"Do you have a file on her?"

The nurse walked to the desk below the stairs and asked the nurse sitting there for the file no the missing patience. The nurse looked through the file and informed that it was missing. Or rather recently taken.

"By who?"

* * *

 

_Next time:_ David and Emma clash over the situation at Gold's house. Regina goes missing and Belle continues to get worse from her treatment.

Please review.


	5. Shut the Door and Lock Me Within

Emma rushed out of the hospital in a hurry. Her head was spinning and she knew it wasn't all from the latest events. An asylum. Of all the things Regina kept hidden, that was at the top. _I guess she really is the Evil Que_ en. What Emma didn't understand was why? If she enacted the curse to hurt Snow White and Prince Charming like Henry told her, why not put them in the asylum? Yet she gave them a place to live and memories, even if they were false. But from what Emma learned, this 'patient' had no memories of who she was. David was in a coma for twenty-eight years and Ashley was pregnant for that long so she guessed some people got hit worse than others, but this was little too much. This mysterious girl was-Emma could only assume-injected with various medications and wondering why she deserved this every day. From the quick peek she saw in the room it barely had a window and it was dark. Everything was padded except for the cold metal bed.

_Whoever this girl was, Regina wanted her to suffer. And more than Snow White or Charming._

Emma knew it was unfair to use the law in her favor but considering what she learned and that she was still the sheriff, she ran every red light and made her way to the infamous pink house as she went over in her head what she was told.

_"Who took the file?" she asked the nurse at the desk again._

_"A Mr. Dove."_

_"Dove? Isn't that Gold's lackey? At least that's what the town calls him."_

_"Yes." the other nurse answered._

_"Are you sure you don't know who she was?" Emma could tell the nurse knew what she meant. It wasn't a simple question of making sure. The curse was broken so now everyone knew who they were, and Emma would bet that this one nurse had possibly worked for the Evil Queen before-since she was in charge of this 'section' of the hospital._

_The nurse sighed but was adamant. "All I know is that Madam Mayor always came by everyday at the same time to check on her."_

_"Every day? Why? Who is she exactly?"_

_Emma hadn't meant to get louder but this lady wasn't really giving her answers. Either she honestly didn't know or she was still working for the Queen. It didn't matter, she wasn't going to talk. So Emma left in a quick turn._

Every day. Regina had checked on the girl every single day at the same time. Emma still couldn't make sense of it. Her phone buzzed and she scowled. She wasn't in any mood to deal with Regina or her parents. Unfortunately the day was to busy to ignore the call. _The day's almost over Emma. You can get through this._

"What?" she answered. She wasn't sure if she was glad to hear David on the other end or not. At least he was easier to deal with than Mary Margaret at the moment. She wasted no time before throwing her questions about how she grew up and how she was doing. It was hard to escape her when you currently lived in the same place, so Emma had taken a room at Granny's last night.

"We calmed down the mob."

Emma sighed. "Great. So what's the problem?"

"I'm headed to Gold's house."

She nearly stomped on the breaks before she realized she was practically flying through the streets. "What?!"

"He called Archie. I'm going to check up on it."

"David, wait! We need to talk. Where are you?"

"I'm about to leave the town hall."

Stroke of luck, Emma was just about to pass by. "Stay there. I'm almost there."

"Emma, I know you think you can handl-"

"David, it's really important."

Emma really hoped that he could hear the pleading in her voice and set aside what he knew to actually listen to her. Less than five minutes she stopped at the town hall and thankfully found David waiting.

"What's going on?" But why did Mary Margaret have to be there as well? "Is Regina locked up?"

"Yes. I just came back from the hospital. There's something you need to know."

"What is it?" David asked. Emma decided she didn't like that look. The look of a heroic prince ready to jump into action. Why did they have to be her parents?

Emma looked around to make sure there weren't eavesdroppers listening in. If they got a mob ready for Regina, how would they act for Gold? Especially since even her parents and Regina were wary of him.

"Regina's been keeping someone locked up."

"In the hospital?"

She didn't want Henry listening but the kid was to rash for his own good. Emma had a feeling that this got more dangerous than he thought.

"There's apparently an asylum down there and Regina's been checking up on the patient every day at the same time."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know-"

"Who is it?"

"I don't-"

"Do we need to save her? Or him? Why would Regina do this?"

Emma took a deep breath, letting David calm down Mary Margaret. Was she always like this before the curse? Emma wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Apparently the file went missing, convenient, but I think I know who the girl was."

The three looked at her. "Who?"

Emma wasn't sure how to answer it delicately, so she thought about changing the subject a tad. "Wait, why did Gold call Archie?"

David sighed. "Archie didn't say exactly why. Just that Gold needed help."

"And what? You just go barging into his home, demanding answers?"

Her parents looked at each other. "Emma, you don't know him like we do. He's not just Gold, he'-"

"Rumplestiltskin, yeah, I know. But I don't think he's a bad guy in this. Regina definitely is, but-"

"Emma," David stepped forward. "You did a great job. You broke the curse and you set us free. But now we have to deal with Gold and Regina our own way. They're not cursed anymore."

"But Grandpa, you told everyone that the curse changed you for the better. Do you think it changed mom and Mr. Gold too?"

"What?" Emma would have to ask about what happened with the mob later.

"Henry," Snow looked down at her grandson. "it's not that simple."

"Why not?" Emma asked harshly as they looked at her.

"I know you think you know how to deal with Rumplestiltskin, or whatever. But people change. And not everything, or everyone, is what you think they are."

"Emma-"

"No. You don't know everything. I'm telling you. Gold is not the enemy right now. Listen, you got the mob stopped."

"And he got everyone to go back to their lives." Emma looked at Henry. "To show the Evil Queen that her curse couldn't hurt them."

"Great. So why don't you just get back on with your lives and leave Gold alone?"

"Emma," Snow was shocked. This wasn't the Emma she knew. "What's going on?"

Emma was beginning to leave with her mother's question spun her back around. "What's going on?! I don't know what you think Gold is up to, but you don't go banging on his door just because he asked someone for help."

"We just want to make sure he isn't planning on hurting Archie."

"Why would he?"

The question stopped them in their tracks and Emma was grateful. So far, she didn't like Prince Charming and Snow White. Perhaps it was harsh, but this wasn't what a king and queen was suppose to act like.

"You act like Gold doesn't have any emotions. Well, guess what. I've seen them. And whoever this patient is, means something to Gold."

"What do you mean?"

Emma paused. If it would stop them from acting brash, perhaps she should tell them. "The patient is missing."

Her mother's wide eyed expression didn't help Emma feel better about this. "And I think it's the girl I saw at Gold's house."

"What?"

"Who is she?"

Emma sighed. "I don't know. That's why I want to talk to Gold, and if you want to join me, fine." She quickly added before David could get a word out. "But I ask the question and we don't assume the worse. Alright?"

They looked at each other and nodded. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it on her terms. Because like she told the mob, they didn't live in their world anymore. This town wasn't ruled by a King or Queen.

They left together to Gold's house and Emma turned up the radio to ignore her mother's constant questioning. Did she ever shut up?

* * *

 

Belle turned off the television as she finally remember what it was called. She was feeling better, but only a little. The morning sun drained her since she wasn't use to it and than she spent the afternoon either napping or throwing up. Rumple was currently making her dinner but she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold it down. While she was sleeping Dove had come by earlier with her file from the hospital. Belle got up, trying to ignore the shiver down her spine as she thought about the place. It was only the first day, she knew she would get better. She had to. She couldn't let this keep her afraid.

"What are you making?" She looked at the stove Rumple was standing by.

"A little bit of chicken. Enough to give you energy but hopeful you will be able to keep it down."

Belle frowned. "I'm sorry."

Rumple immediately looked at her and saw the pain. He felt guilt. He hadn't meant to imply anything. He walked up to her and took her face in his hands.

"Love, I didn't mean anything but that. I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead.

"I know. I'm not upset at you. I just wish I wasn't sick."

"Don't worry. You'll get better. I would use magic to help you, but I feel it might only make it worse."

"How so?" Belle didn't have any objections to using magic. There were times it could help but often than not what she had seen magic do wasn't good. But she knew it was the person and not magic itself that was bad.

"It's been twenty-eight years. Your body needs to heal the right way. It might take longer but it will be better for you."

He was right and she knew it. But why couldn't he just stop the throwing up?

When the food was done they set the table and began to eat. Only for the door to ring at that time. Gold sighed as he got up. _It had better be Archie._ He didn't want any other visitors, especially a Charming, at the moment. And while he could handle Regina, he knew Belle couldn't.

Apparently the gods weren't on his side because while it wasn't Regina, he was now faced with not one but all the Charmings and that made it worse.

"What do you want dearies?" he scowled quietly. He didn't want to worry Belle but knowing her, she would eventually join the conversation to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. She knew he wasn't in a good mood for visitors at the moment.

"We just want to talk." Emma jumped in before David could. "Can we come in?"

"No."

The short and quick reply took them back for a second but unfortunately the youngest Charming of the group persisted.

"Please? It's really important."

"What exactly is it you want? Because I'm actually waiting for someone else, and that's not you."

"You called Archie." It wasn't a question.

Gold looked at the other man. He would have have bit off their heads-figuratively of course, since Belle was most likely in earshot-since it wasn't their business, but he knew very well that they wouldn't leave without answers. Hopefully this time Miss Swan had some questions wouldn't waste his time.

"Gold, I just-..." Or maybe not. "I just came back from the hospital."

Gold froze. He wanted nothing more than to yell them off of his porch and property and while he would have, he somehow found himself letting them into the living room.

"Wait one moment." He left them to take their own seats while he made his way to the dinning room.

He saw Belle picking at her food but that wasn't what concerned him. "Belle?"

She continued to stare at her food but it was clear that she heard everything. Or at least he thought.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" He knelt down beside her but as he reached to touch her forehead, she leaned sideways and out of the chair.

"Belle!"

* * *

 

Regina wanted to scream in frustration. How could she not have her magic back?! The imp mostly likely already had his but than again, it was Rumplestiltskin. But she was the Evil Queen. Magic always ran on emotion and she was always able to get her magic started through her anger. So why wasn't it working? Because she was as angry as she could get. Snow White won again. Emma was keeping Henry, and she was trapped her. And worse of all, she lost her trump card against Gold. She hated Snow more than anyone, but she knew how important that girl was to the imp. She was waiting to use her at the right time and now she was gone! At least, she had to assume. A missing patient at the hospital? Who else could it have been while she was loosing everything else in her life. It always happened. Just when nothing could get worse, it started to rain. The real question was how? How did that girl escape?

And then she realized.

"Jefferson." She gritted her teeth together. Apparently, he was more of a player than she thought. She knew that he knew about Belle before she ever got her. He was the imp's only friend if he could even be considered that, so he had seen her before in his castle in her short stay there. And when he started to work for her he had seen her again. There was no other person who knew Regina had the girl except Jefferson. And now she was going to make him pay as well.

A click was heard and she saw that the cell door opened. And she could feel her magic returning. She smiled at no one and wasted no time leaving the station. She had work to do.

* * *

 

_Next time:_ The Charmings look for Regina while Gold tries to heal Belle. Regina works on a plan that will hurt more than one person.

Sorry for the late update. I really had trouble figuring out how I wanted to write the confrontation between Emma and David. I had trouble finding the right situation and context, so I think I am going to stick with this. It seems to work well for me. 

Anyways, thanks for being patience and I will continue to write. Also, please reviews. Writers LOVE those. They are like birthday presents (and my birthday is coming up on the 20th)


	6. Of Great Surprise Among a Few

"Belle!"

The Charmings made their way to the dining room, finding Gold cradling a young brunette girl Emma had recognized from that morning.

"What happened to her? What did you do?" Snow quickly accused.

Before Gold could get a word in she stepped forward and placed herself between her parents and the sorcerer.

"This wasn't him."

"Emma-"

"No, just listen to me. This wasn't Gold. Gold wouldn't hurt her."

"Emma, not now." Her father interjected. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"No!" Gold nearly yelled out. "The hospital can't help her."

"Well she's not going to get better on the floor." Snow said. "Let us help."

"There is nothing you can do."

Emma sighed, turning around to Gold who was still sitting on the floor. He had dropped his cane and couldn't get both him and Belle up without trouble.

"Gold, please. We don't have to take her to the hospital, just let us help you. David can take her to the couch, or a bed, and lay her down. I don't think you can carry both of yourselves."

Gold didn't look at her, giving a low growl, "Very well."

Emma nodded to David and picked the fainted girl up, taking her to up to the bedroom Gold mentioned and laid her down while Snow and Emma helped Gold up.

"Who is she?" Snow asked.

"That's not really any of your business dearie." He gripped the handle of his cane.

"Well since we're helping you I think it is."

Gold never wanted to strangle the high-pitched voice out of the nosy princess as much as he did at that moment. They needed to leave, before he took his anger for Regina out on them.

"There is nothing you can do to help. Now leave."

"No. Not until we know the girl is safe."

"Excuse me?"

Emma quickly pulled Mary Margaret away from Gold before he could get his hands on her. Thankfully, David had started to come down stairs, but the look on his face didn't make Emma feel any better.

He walked right up to Gold and Emma groaned. Why couldn't they just listen for once?

"Alright Gold, you need to start explaining. What did you do to the girl?"

"David!"

He looked back at Emma who was now just staring at the two shocked. "Can I please talk to you two outside?"

"Emma, I know that you want to help, but you don't know what he's capable of."

"Oh I'll be showing you what I am capable of if you don't leave me house this instant."

Emma's phone rang before any more accusations or threats could be thrown. She just silently prayed that it was good news.

"Yeah, who is this?"

Everyone watched her as her face turned into a scowl. No, it wasn't good news.

"Dammit!" She cursed hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" David asked, forgetting about Gold for a moment.

"Regina, she's gone."

The room was filled with silence, but only for a few seconds when Gold growled. "You had better find her Miss Swan."

She looked at him, a silent understanding passing through them.

"Hey," David poked his finger at Gold, "you don't get to threaten my daughter."

"Both of you stop."

Emma's demand was sharp, jerking both the man's heads towards her.

"We don't have time for this. Regina is missing and we need to find her. She's priority number one."

She left without another word and her parents followed.

"Emma. Emma, stop!" Snow called out. "What is going on?"

She spun around to look at them, utterly shocked by their behavior. Was this really how a prince and princess was suppose to act? Because the stories definitely got it all wrong.

"What's going on is that you two are being unbelievable!"

"Emma-"

"No, I'm not done yet!" She stopped David. "Listen, I don't care how you know Gold and what you know, but didn't you say yourself that the curse changed you? Maybe it changed him too."

David shut his mouth, realizing what she meant.

"Gold is not the villain right now. Regina is."

"Yes, but-"

"But what? You need two villains to hunt down? You want to know what happened? Regina has been keeping an asylum under the hospital and held a patience there."

"And you think that patience is the girl?" Snow asked.

"No, I know. Think about it. Both of you, Henry, and even Regina agree that Gold is far worse than her. Even so, why else would she keep someone hidden away and in a worse life than she one she gave you? Weren't you the one she was angry with?"

They didn't say anything. They were shocked that their daughter was talking to them like this, but what if she had a point?

"Who do you think she is?"

"I don't know, but it's clear that Gold really cares about her and right now, if we want to help we need to find Regina."

She walked off not letting her parents get another word in. She got to her the car and waited for them to get in before driving off to the station. Apparently the day wasn't over yet.

* * *

 

Gold looked down at Belle as she rested. He remembered what he had told her before but now he didn't care. She wasn't getting any better. He waved his hand over her body, letting a purple haze over her as he tried to find what was wrong. But he only found what he already knew. She was dealing with withdrawal and although that was best dealt with time, he could use a little magic to make the recovery smoother, so she could hold down some food and won't feel as faint.

He watched the purple haze fade away from her and took a sigh. He never tried to ask her after the first time, but he needed to know. He raised his hand again and placed it on her forehead, letting magic once again flow through her.

His view changed and he could see stone walls on all sides. Rumple knew this was Belle's memory of her time when Regina had her locked away. He could see the Queen coming to see her everyday, taunting her with lies and truths of what could have been. Than the curse came and the stone walls were changed to padding. He saw those same evil brown eyes from before looking at him through a slot everyday at the same time. Nurses came in and out to give Belle injections and a tray of food. They would come three times a week to bath her and the images left him.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't keep his promise to Belle, not after what he saw. Perhaps he didn't have to kill the Evil Queen, but he was going to make her pay.

* * *

 

David and Emma ran into the station to see that indeed Regina was gone.

"How is that possible?"

David sighed. "Perhaps she has her magic back."

"Well why didn't she save herself from the mob, or escape earlier?"

"I don't know. But we need to find her."

"Now you're agreeing with me?"

It was suppose to come out in a teasing tone but Emma was still too upset for that. Mary Margaret had gone back home to watch Henry, but somehow Emma didn't think Regina would attack on that front just yet. But if she knew about the girl-whose name they learned was Belle when Gold called it out-being gone, she was bound to do something about it.

"Emma-"

"What?" Again, she hadn't meant for it to be harsh.

"It's late. After the mob Regina is probably hiding."

"If she knows what's good for her."

"Why don't we begin this tomorrow? You need to rest. In the meantime, your mother and I will deal with Regina and Gold-"

"What? After everything I just told you, you're still going after him?"

"Emma..." he heavily sighed. "we're not going to arrest him or anything. I just want to check up on the girl. I promise."

Emma watched him for any lies but couldn't find any. As long as he was only checking up on them that was fine, but she wasn't going to let them hurt the girl if Regina was already after her. Even if Gold could protect them both. Besides, she still owed him a favor he had reminded her. Maybe protecting Belle from Regina would make up for that.

"Fine."

She left the station and Regina to David, heading home. Emma didn't have the strength to go back to Gold's house, or the loft, but she did stop by for Henry's book. Maybe whatever story about Gold or this Belle was in there, and then she would know more about this. It was time to do homework.

* * *

 

Regina slammed the book in frustration. The girl was missing and was most likely already in Gold's grasp, meaning she was untouchable.

For now.

But it didn't mean she couldn't cause damage on everyone else.

"I've come too far." She told herself. "I am not letting that princess win. Or that daughter of hers."

She began to gather ingredients and throw them into the pot she had hidden in her vault. She had more than one objective, and hopefully, this one potion would do the trick to accomplish them all. It would give her Henry back, destroy Jefferson for his betrayal, and keep her trump card even if she didn't have it anymore. But there was just one more problem.

She looked up at her mirror and waved her hand. It swirled with magic, filling the mirror with a blue light. Suddenly a face appeared and she smiled.

"Hello Sydney."

"Your...your majesty." He looked around him, or the best he could while he was trapped.

"What's going on?"

Regina stepped forwards and admired her work. "Well, my magic is back where it belongs and you're back where you belong."

He started to scream and cry, but she closed his mouth with magic before he could continue.

"I wasn't finished. I need your help so I can get a few other things back where they belong."

He took some breaths to control himself, knowing he couldn't deny his Queen anything. "What is it you need?"

She grinned wickedly. "Find me the girl."

He sighed. "Which one?"

Her grin left but she stopped herself before she hurt him again. It wouldn't help her right now since he was back in his mirror form. He could find what she wanted, but showing it to her was his choice entirely. Maybe she should fix that.

"Belle. Show me Belle."

* * *

 

_Next time:_ Emma reads the storybook, Archie finally meets Belle, and David and Snow search for Regina, who pays a few people a visit.

 

Please review :)


	7. When We All Had Our Sight

Emma flipped through the pages, trying to control her anger as she saw illustrations of her parents Snow White and Charming. They were being unbelievable and what bothered her the most was that just because they were her parents, they assumed she would agree with them. Why would she? She couldn’t even agree to them picking a kingdom over her, even if it was to save her. It hurt and she knew it. She wanted for so many years to have parents and now that she did, it was too late. She was too old for parents and if they were truly the kind of people they were being now, she didn’t want them.

Emma shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts and flipped to find the Beauty and the Beast story. Henry was right about the Beast, he could hardly be seen. He was always in the shadows but he wasn’t what Emma was looking at. It was the brunette girl with the blue eyes always standing in the light. One illustration showed her holding a chipped cup in an iconic gold dress that Emma recognized from the Disney movie. It took a moment but she realized that it was the same cup Moe French had apparently taken from Gold. She had come back after getting ice cream that day and saw he had it, telling her how it was Regina who set it up.

She crossed her legs on the bed she was borrowing at Granny’s (not having to deal with criminal charges this time--or charges at all since the old innkeeper gave her the room for free in return for breaking the curse) and placed the book on her lap. She started at the beginning.

* * *

The two men walked up the steps to the pink mansion and knocked on the door. It opened and Gold was faced with the one man he wanted to see and the one he didn’t.

“Charming, I’ve already told you-”

“I know,” Charming interrupted, “but you wanted to speak to Archie.”

The co-sheriff gestured to the therapist. Gold pushed his lips together in a thin line.

“Yes, I did. But why are you here?”

David sighed. “To make sure you don’t hurt anyone.”

“Why would I hurt someone when I want them to help me? I’m not mental.”

David mumbled under his breath, “That can be debated.”

“It’s alright Gold.” The former cricket turned towards David. “I’ll be fine. I’ll let you know if there are any issues.”

David watched both men, looking for something that could make him stay in the house to watch the imp. He sighed again. He really didn’t like it but Archie seemed determined before that Gold wouldn’t hurt him, and even insisted to come to the house on his own. Archie went on about the patient and how Gold and David being on edge with each other in the same room wouldn’t help. But he knew the real reason he agreed to leave. He had to trust his daughter.

David never saw his daughter grow up but it was clear she was theirs. She had that same determination that both he and her mother possessed. He just wish she would understand that although she broke the curse, they knew more about what they were dealing with. Besides, he made a promise to the town and he had to go find Regina.

“Fine. Call if you need anything.” He told Archie.

He left the porch as Gold let Archie in, closing the door behind him.

“So what exactly did you need my help for?”

Gold didn’t say anything. He couldn’t get upset with the man because although he was the Dark One, Archie was a gentle soul and just wanted to help. He led the man through the house and into the what would be called the parlor room. There the therapist saw a beautiful young girl sitting in a chair, reading. At first look she was beautiful, but if he looked closer he could see that she did look a tad sick. No wonder David got concerned, but Archie knew that if Gold did cause damage than the scene would be far worse.

“Belle.” Gold’s voice broke the girl out of her concentration on the book. “This is Archie. I wanted him to talk to you. I thought perhaps he could help you.”

Belle smiled at both of the men. She got up and shook the therapist’s hand. “Hi Archie.”

“Hello Belle. That’s a very beautiful name.”

“Thank you.”

“Gold asked me over to help make sure you were okay? Will that be alright?”

Belle nodded. “Yes, he told me your were coming over.”

“Great.” Archie sat down and took out a notepad from his bag. “Well, why don’t we start where ever you want.”

Gold watched as Belle relaxed around the doctor, knowing she would be okay. He left the room to give the two some privacy for the session.

* * *

David realized it would be hard to find the mayor if he couldn’t very well go asking people if they had seen her. She was after all suppose to be locked up. He was just thankful that she decided to go hiding instead of a rampage on the town. But it didn’t make sense to him. The only way she could have left the cell was if she had her magic back, meaning she would try and get Henry back. But so far she hadn’t tried to.

“What are you doing Regina?” He asked himself. He was sitting at the sheriff’s desk, staring at the empty cell.

He had called Snow back at the loft after he left Gold’s house to make sure that she and Henry were safe. David sighed. Perhaps it was time to listen to their daughter and what she knew. Emma had gone to the hospital where she learned about the missing patient, which much have been Belle. So if Regina really did keep the girl locked up in the asylum, the queen really did want her to suffer more than Snow, right? (1)

It didn’t make sense. He knew that it was Snow that Regina hated and wanted revenge. It was because of Snow that Regina cast the Dark Curse. So why would she curse a whole other girl to a far more miserable life than what she gave Snow? None made sense and it was driving him mad.

“Wait,” David's head jerked up. “who called it in?”

He quickly grabbed his cell phone to call Emma but he grunted in frustration when she didn’t answer. So he called Snow instead.

“David, what’s wrong?”

“I just realized. Who called to tell Emma Regina was missing?”

The silence was deafening and Snow’s answer lack of answer made David rush out of the sheriff’s office. If Regina did have her magic back, he figured it wouldn’t be wise to go to her office; but she was hiding and he wasn’t born a king.

* * *

The knock on the door pulled Jefferson away from his bottle. He knew exactly who it was. He was expecting the queen to come and find him--not that he was entirely afraid--ever since he let Belle out. He was the only person to know about her and how the queen captured her. He had worked for the Imp when he first saw the beautiful maid, but one day she was just gone. Gold--which was a far easier name to call him by than back home--never told him what happened and dismissed the idea of her ever being there whenever Jefferson asked.

The knock came again but louder. He sighed and decided to get it over with. He knew the Queen wouldn’t kill him--he was too valuable still, despite what she might have said--but it didn’t mean she wouldn’t hurt him somehow.

He opened the door to unsurprisingly meet the mayor’s face. At least she wasn’t smiling in that sadistic way, but he wasn’t sure if that was better or not.

“What?”

“What?” Regina walked pass him into his home without an invitation. “I think you know what.”

“I do.” Jefferson turned around to face her. “But I’m not afraid of you.”

“I know. In fact, I have to give you props. That was an excellent move on your part.”

“Thank you.” He didn’t smile. “Now what do you want?”

“I just got done checking up on my one trump card that you oh-so-casually set free.”

“How is she doing?”

Regina scoffed. “Therapy. Or, at least I think she is. I don’t know, she was just talking to the cricket.”

“Well let’s hope for your sake ‘talking to the cricket’ is the worst that she’s going through. I think you and I know both know what will happen if Rumple comes to find you.”

Regina didn’t smile. “He has yet to.”

“Perhaps Belle asked him not to.”

“Than he’s going to lose.”

Jefferson sighed. He wasn’t in the mood for this conversation. “So why are you here?”

And than Regina did smile. “I’m here for you of course.”

* * *

Emma closed the book. It was a short story, in fact it was the shortest story in the book, and she had read it three times already. It was easy enough to understand. Ogres were destroying her home so Belle calls upon the Dark One to come save them. But with the Dark One being Gold, he asked for Belle in exchange. Did her parents know that, because it would explain their behavior towards Gold a little better. But throughout the story and having read it three times, it was clear--even if a part of her hated the fact--that Belle and the Beast loved each other.

So Gold and Belle were True Love. Emma shook her head. Dealing with magic, a curse, and a dragon was enough. She wasn’t so sure she was ready to handle a three hundred year old sorcerer being in love with a girl who was around her age when they met. But she had already decided that this wasn’t a game anymore, so she couldn’t treat it like such. If they loved each other she was going to have to get use to it, because it also meant that she was right. Regina had locked the girl up to use against Gold. But that also meant that her parents _and_ Regina was right. Gold was far worse than the Evil Queen.

And if Gold already knew what Regina did to the girl during her time in the asylum, she was certain he would go looking for blood.

_What did I get myself into?_

* * *

She hated having to hide since it was her town, but she wasn’t quite ready to reveal herself just yet. But when Regina walked into her office after talking to Jefferson in his home, she smiled. There was the shepherd looking through her desk.

“David, what may I ask are you doing here?”

David had his hand on his side, ready to take the gun and aim if he needed to.

“Looking for you actually.”

“Well I don’t think I can fit through a drawer.” Regina said dryly.

David walked out from behind the desk but still kept his distance.

“That girl. What is she to you?”

“What girl?” Regina asked.

“You know who! We know about your little asylum below the hospital. Emma found out about it. That girl you were hiding there, Belle? What is she to you?”

Hearing what he had to say Regina’s smile disappeared. So she might have completely lost her trump card, but she hasn’t lost the battle yet.

“She’s leverage that can help you and your family.”

“I’m not you. I’m not going to use someone against another person.”

Regina slowly walked towards him. “But I know how you and your little wife hate the Dark One.”

That brought David’s attention to a halt. What exactly was she saying?

“It must be difficult, not having your reunited daughter not trusting you. Not believing you when you tell her how awful the Dark One is. But what if you could get rid of him? Or at least, under control?”

David lowered his from his side. “What do you mean?”

* * *

David, you bastard!! Don’t listen to her! Alright, you might have caught that (1) somewhere in the chapter. That’s a very important note.

(1)I have decided that for the sake of the plot, David DOES NOT KNOW about Belle already. So Rumple never told him about having a True Love. So David doesn’t realize that Belle is Gold’s True Love and honestly believe she is in danger.

I had meant to make that note last time but forgot. Sorry. So if you were wondering why he hadn’t made that connection yet, that’s why. The plot calls for it.

_Next time_ : David and Regina talk, Emma meets with Jefferson, Gold takes Belle into the town.


	8. Questions Are Answered When No One Will Ask

David opened the door to the loft, thankful to see that Snow and Henry were safe.

“What happened? Did you find my mom?” Henry asked. He seemed both curious and nervous about the situation, but like the rest of his family he was ready to jump into action and help anyway he could.

“Uh, yeah.”

“What? Where is she?” Snow asked. David knew what she was really asking. Did he put her back in jail. He didn’t bother answering, however, because even if he could throw the Evil Queen back in jail, now that she had her magic she could just as easily leave again.

“Henry, why don’t you go upstairs and let us talk?”

“But I want to help!”

“Henry, please.”

He looked at his grandparents before sighing and going up the stairs.

“David, what happened?”

David waited to make sure that Henry wasn’t listening when he pulled his wife to the couch, explaining everything Regina had told him.

* * *

_(Flashback):_

_“What do you mean?”_

_Regina smiled. “Hasn’t it occurred to you who the girl might be?”_

_“It doesn’t matter. You don’t have the right to do that to someone. Locking them up in an asylum.”_

_The mayor scoffed. “You really are just a brainless shepherd, aren’t you? It’s not about ‘right’ in this game. It’s about power. I saw an opportunity, and I took it. Like you should if you want your family safe from me.”_

_“I’m not afraid of you.” David looked her square in the eyes._

_“That doesn’t matter. Have you ever known me to back off just because you showed a little bravery?”_

_She was right David realized. No matter how hard they fought back, the Evil Queen just kept on attacking. And the more they fought back, the worse her attacks got. Perhaps it was time to put an end to this. After all, they each had one common enemy. Gold._

_“You want to get rid of Gold?”_

_“Now we’re talking.”_

_Regina was relieved to see that he relaxed. She laughed in her head. Perhaps this would be easier than she thought._

_“So who exactly is this girl?”_

* * *

“His True Love?!” Snow exclaimed.

David shook his head. “Yeah.”

“But how? He’s...he’s the Dark One! Does Gold even know how to love anyone but himself? I mean I know what we saw at his house, but to actually believe he cares about her?”

“I don’t know, but Snow.”

He paused until he was sure he had her attention.

“I think it’s time we started listening to our daughter.”

“I am listening!”

“Are we? Every time she tries to explain something we keep stopping her, saying how we know Gold better than her.”

“We do David. Emma may have broken the curse, but I won’t let her fight either Regina and especially not Gold alone.”

“Snow, do you remember when I asked you who called in the news that Regina was missing?”

Snow gasped. “You don’t think someone saw her, do you? David, if people realize we lost Regina-”

“I know, it won’t be pretty. We have the town’s trust, but not for long if we don’t start playing our cards better.”

“What do you mean?”

“Regina told me who called Emma. It was a guy named Jefferson.”

“Jefferson? Who mean the one who locked me and Emma in his house?”

“Yes. He also knew about Belle. He let her out to get her to Gold.”

“Do you think he’s working for him?”

“I’m not sure, but Regina did say how he worked for Rumplestiltskin back in our world.”

“Well that and the fact that he held me and my daughter hostage proves that we can’t trust him.”

They remained quiet for a few minutes, thinking, and not realizing someone was listening in on their conversation.

“David, what do we do? I just want our family safe, but I want to help that girl. If she’s in danger-”

“If. I’m going to go talk to Archie. He should be done talking to the girl.”

“Do you think he will tell you. Isn’t that like, doctor and client privacy or something?”

“Right now, that doesn’t matter.”

David grabbed his jacket and left the loft. Snow went upstairs to check on Henry only to find the room empty.

“Henry?”

* * *

Jefferson sighed. He never had this many visitors when the curse was intact, but he reluctantly made his way to the door and opened it to see Emma.

“Yes?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Emma noticed he still had the scarf around his neck and when she stepped into his living room she could see that he had been drinking.

“I assume this isn’t a social visit?”

“No.” She turned towards him. “I know it was you who called in about Regina missing. How did you know?”

He simply pointed to the telescope he still had viewing the window.

“I know a few things.”

“Like the girl?”

Jefferson remained quiet. And than he smiled. “You’ve been reading?”

Emma really wasn’t liking him. “Yeah. I read Gold’s story. You knew him, didn’t you? Back...in wherever?”

He chuckled, taking his glass off the table. “Yeah. I worked for him.”

“Doing what?”

“Oh, not much. Retrieving rare and valuable objects. Anything that he thought could help him on his ‘mission’.” He used his fingers to emphasize the air quotes.

“What mission did he have?”

“To get here. To a land without magic.”

“Why?”

The Mad Man shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know. He never told me.”

“Than how do you now about the girl?”

“I saw her a few times before whenever I would drop by. And than one day, she was just gone. He acted like she never existed, but I could tell better. He liked her. A lot.”

“The book says they’re True Love.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. But I do know that somehow she left the castle and than Regina caught her. She came to me for some help once. Portal jumping is a pretty high demand trade.”

“Portal jumping?”

“Yeah. Though not like the one that brought you here, to Maine.”

“Right.” Emma realized that if ever she decided to stay for good, she had a lot to learn about magic. Such as portal jumping.

“So did you let her out of the hospital as well?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Jefferson plopped himself onto the couch, glass still in his hand, and Emma could tell that despite still have a very comfortable lifestyle, he was miserable. Didn’t he have a daughter?

“Regina took my daughter away from me. As she did to many people with the curse. She promised me she would make Grace, my daughter, remember if I helped her....kill you.”

“What?!”

“Don’t worry, this was after your friend escaped her jail cell. I helped her retrieve an object from the past, in a sense, to help put you to sleep.”

The pieces were starting to make sense. “The apple? That killed Snow?”

“Well it didn’t kill her. It just put her in a Sleeping Curse. They’re pretty nasty I hear. Anyways, you were suppose to eat the apple and I get my daughter back.”

“But it was Henry who ate it.”

Jefferson pursed his lips. “Exactly. Meaning whatever deal Regina made with me was void. I was upset and so I went off and made her lose her trump card. Belle.”

Emma sat down, trying to gather everything she was learning and trying to make sense of it all. She thought she was getting the hang of it, but the headache she had for a while now proved wrong.

She looked up at him.

“So who are you working for?”

“What do you mean?”

“My...parents and Regina, and even Henry, all agree that Gold is worse than the mayor. Yet you worked for them both-”

“Emma,” he leaned forward in his seat. “know this. If I had to pick which villain to side with, if I had no other choice...I’d pick Gold.”

“Why?”

“I worked for him first. He never breaks his deals, even if he wants to, and though he _will_ deny it...I’m his only friend.” He smiled at the last part. “Plus, he’s very loyal, unlike the Queen. A loyal villain is better than a selfish villain. Look at Dove.”

“His manservant?”

That made Jefferson laugh. “Yeah. Dove is loyal to the Dark One for saving his life. That’s a story for another time,” he added when he saw Emma’s confused face. “but the point is, Dove is loyal to Gold so Gold treats him well. Also meaning that Dove doesn’t trust anyone else to do his dirty work. Except for me. And if you don’t cross him, he’s fair.”

“I don’t know Rumplestiltskin, but I know a little about Gold. And from what I read...and what from I saw, he would never hurt Belle.”

“Never.”

“But I can’t get David and Mary Margaret to see that.”

“Does that matter right now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I hear Belle has been talking to the ‘cricket’?”

Emma eyed him. “What?”

“Regina stopped by for a visit. Don’t worry, I didn’t give her anything, meaning she left kind of upset. However, if you want more information on the Gold, you might want to try talking to Archie.”

“Archie’s a good man. I don’t think he will tell me everything about her. Isn’t that breaking confidentiality?”

“Yes, but right now, you’re going to want to protect Belle from Regina. Meaning for a moment, you might have to side with Gold.”

“I’m not siding with him, but I don’t believe he’s the villain right now.”

“No, that’s Regina. And from what it sounds like, your parents are going to want and try to get a hand on Belle as well.”

“They don’t want to hurt her.”

“Perhaps not.” Jefferson stood up, stepping closer to her. “But their ‘help’ might make things worse.”

* * *

It was almost dinner and Belle was hungry. Her talk with the man named Archie went well and she actually liked him. He was kind and sweet and did a great job listening and not judging her. She was most nervous about that because she was led to believe that she was crazy, but it sounded like it wasn’t just her Regina made feel that way. Gold hadn’t talked much about Henry except that he brought the Savior to town and helped her break the curse. Archie had mentioned how it might help for her to talk to Henry. Perhaps she could meet him when Rumple took her out to supper.

“Are you ready?”

She turned to see Rumple dressed in his suit and holding no to his cane.

“Yep.” She smiled bright, making Rumple smile.

They headed to the door but Rumple’s hand froze on the handle.

“Are you sure about this?” He looked to her.

Belle sighed playfully. “Yes. Besides, Archie said it would help me get use to the town if I’m actually in it.” She smiled. “Plus, you promised.”

“Very well, but tell me immediately if you’re not feeling well.”

“Promise.”

They headed to the car and drove into town. Belle was excited to finally be out of the house while Gold was a nervous wreck inside. He knew how the town hated him and if they saw Belle with him, it was a one hundred percent chance that everyone would react the same way Snow and Charming did. Oh how he hated those two. So he got them together, it didn’t mean he had to be involved with everything in their life.

After some driving, Gold parked at the shop, which was just across the street from the diner and the library. He helped her out of the car and held her hand as they made their way across the road.

“There’s a library here?!”

Gold smiled. “Yes. In fact, it’s yours.”

“You mean, the one you gave me as a present back home?”

Gold stopped once they got safely on the sidewalk.

“It wasn’t a present. It was another room to clean. One you did a poor job on.”

They laughed and without thinking but simply enjoying her presence, Gold gave a kiss on her head.

He opened the door for her and they walked in. Perhaps it was because she was super excited, or didn’t believe that the whole town could hate Rumple, but Belle didn’t notice all the automatic stares they were receiving. As well as a glare from the two Lucas women. Gold led her to a booth and they sat down. Ruby walked up and acted as polite as ever, or at least to Belle, who did notice that bit.

She took down their order and then left into the back room, picking up the phone.

“David? You need to get to the diner. It’s about Gold.”

* * *

_Next time:_ Regina runs into Henry, Emma talks to Archie, and Snow and David deal with some issues at the diner.


	9. If I Am Wrong

Regina had gone to her house after talking to David. Jefferson wasn’t in any mood to help her, but she didn’t care. He had run out of his usefulness and now he was just a nuisance. Mostly because he was the reason she lost her trump over the imp. Thankfully for her, David was far more easier to manipulate. He might think he was some great prince who overcame his past and had the love of the people, but he was still just a naive and foolish shepherd. And that gave Regina a huge opening to get Belle back. It wasn’t like she thought Belle was useful herself. No, just her own foolish love for Rumplestiltskin was useful.

After a few hours thinking over the game board of Storybrooke, Regina left her house. She hoped that her little talk with David would get him and his little Snow White to play hero and save the beauty from the Beast. Everyone knew how they felt about Gold so it wasn’t hard to make them believe that Belle was in danger. It would have been even easier if Emma hadn’t found her asylum and Belle was just somehow missing during the curse. That would make them think that Gold was holding her this whole time.

There was just one issue at the moment she needed to resolve. Henry.

Henry, or rather the Charmings, took it upon themselves to hide Henry away from her. It wasn’t even a good hiding place. She could easily just pop right into the loft and take him, but that wouldn’t get his love back. But she knew she never had it in the first place.

Regina left her house using the back door. She was sure the shepherd and princess had something to do with the mob settling down, but she would be honest in saying she wasn’t ready anytime soon to face that again. Now she had to remain hidden. It would have been easier with a cloaking spell of sorts but she never learned it. Back in the Enchanted Forest, she _wanted_ people to see the Evil Queen. Even during the curse, she had power and control. Now, although she had her power back, she lost all control.

_For now,_ she thought. _I just need two little people to get it back._

To her great luck, she happened to spot one of them walking on the sidewalk. Like her, he was constantly looking behind him to make sure no one was following him. And she knew who he was watching out for. She quickly hid behind a tree and watched Henry walk down a road. She knew that road, but why Henry was headed to Jefferson’s house she couldn’t understand.

She followed behind him, keeping distance so she wouldn’t be caught. Her son was clever. She always knew that but where he got it she wasn’t sure. Was it because she raised him, or because of who his real family was?

_But I’m his family. Not them._

Regina let go of the thought. She couldn’t focus on that. She wasn’t sure how Henry even knew where Jefferson lived, but it didn’t matter. Henry knocked on the door and Jefferson, who was just as surprised as her to see him there, let him in after Henry mentioned something she couldn’t hear.

Because Jefferson nor Henry had magic, they couldn’t detect the magic that spread across the house while a hidden bystander spied through a mirror.

* * *

David was on his way to the therapist’s office when his cell phone ring. He was hoping it was Emma. He wanted to apologize for his and her mother’s behavior since they were acting like fools. It didn’t matter if they knew Regina and Rumplestiltskin better, Emma was his daughter and he should have complete trust in her. He would say that he did trust her no matter what, but his actions certainly didn’t prove it.

He looked down to see that it was Ruby who was calling. He wasn’t sure what it was for, but he knew she wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t an emergency.

“Ruby, what’s going on?”

“David, you need to some to the diner. It’s about Gold.”

He was ready to let her know that he was busy and didn’t have time, but hearing Gold’s name stopped him in his tracks. What was he doing at the diner?

“What? Is everything okay?”

“I’m not really sure. I’m not even sure how to explain it.”

“Is someone hurt?”

He quickly wondered if Belle was with Gold. From what he saw of her, he knew that Ruby and the town would immediately think the worst if they saw the girl with Gold. He certainly did.

“There’s a girl here with him. She doesn’t look very...healthy, but he’s not hurting her. I just want you to come by and make sure it’s okay. I don’t mind talking to Gold, but I don’t want to cause more trouble than necessary.”

David thought that was a good call. He told her he would be right there. He agreed with Ruby that they shouldn’t bring too much attention to themselves, but Gold obviously had by bringing Belle into town. The girl should be at home resting. He wondered if Archie gave permission for her to be out. He was thankful that Archie’s office wasn’t that far from the diner, because he was definitely going to have to talk to the man afterwards. As he was headed to the diner he quickly dialed Snow and told her to meet him there. He figured a softer touch would be help.

* * *

The information Jefferson gave her kept spinning her head. It was a lot of things to learn, but all very helpful. He was a stronger link to Regina and Gold than her parents were. Or at least to Gold. But Jefferson telling her that he would side with Gold nerved her. She did agree that Gold wasn’t the villain, or at least at the moment. To Emma, he just seemed like a man who wanted his True Love back.

That was the hardest piece of information to grab on to. Gold had a True Love, and it wasn’t as if him being the Beast was hard enough to believe. But how could anyone love him? She wouldn’t say she knew the man, but she ‘worked’ with him plenty of times to know he wasn’t a good person to be around. Let alone actually love him. But Belle did, or at least that was what everyone said. But she wanted to know from the source. Once again, the bonds person in her needed hardcore proof before believing in anything, and while she had some major hardcore proof for magic and who her parents really were, this required a little more.

Emma knew it wasn’t best to just walk up to Gold and Belle and ask how she loved him. That would probably scare the girl and than she would have Gold attacking her, and she definitely didn’t want that. Even if she hoped she made it clear that she wasn’t his enemy at the moment. So her next best option was Archie. Jefferson told her that he had a session with Belle. That wasn’t a surprise. The girl was in an asylum for twenty-eight years with no memory of who she was and she could only guess what Regina did to her before that.

She made her way to Archie’s office, too focused to realize that something was happening down the road. She raised her hand, ready to knock, but the door swung open.

“Oh, Emma. Hi.”

“Hi. Sorry, I was hoping I could talk to you.”

“Yes, of course. I was on my way out, but I can spare a few moments. Please, come on in.”

“Thanks.”

Emma settled down onto the couch, crossing her legs in the Indian fashion as usual.

“So what I can I do for you?” Archie sat at his desk. He didn’t grab a notepad or anything. He knew Emma was coming for answers, not so much for therapy help.

“Belle.” She cut to the chase. “Can you tell me anything about her?”

“Uh...”

“I know there that’s doctor and client confidentiality, but this is important. Someone told me you talked to her.” Emma was careful not to mention any other names if she didn’t have to. She didn’t want Archie to somehow tell Regina that Jefferson ‘tattled’ on her, and than Regina go after them both. Though she figured Archie wouldn’t help Regina like that.

_He did once, but he was cursed. I can’t blame him for that, but he’s a smart man. Surely he knows what is at stake._

“Um, yes. I did talk to Belle.”

“Did she seem okay?”

“Well, she was...”

Emma sighed. Archie was a good man, and she hated that he was dragged into this game. She decided to go ahead and let him know what she knew so he wouldn’t feel guilty about what information he gave.

“Listen, I know she was under the hospital in Regina’s asylum. I read her and Gold’s story in the book.”

“Their story? Oh yes! Henry’s book. Belle told me about them, but I didn’t know they were in the book. I never got to read it.”

Emma smiled. “You should. It could help you in the future.”

“Yes, considering what she went through, she seemed to be doing okay. She wasn’t sure how to handle the town, since she had never really been in it before. I suggested they go out to dinner or something.”

“Like to Granny’s?”

“Perhaps. For starters.”

“Did she tell you anything about her past with Gold? Or Rumplestiltskin? I’m sorry, I’m just trying to understand all this. It’s a little hard.”

“How are you doing? Adjusting to...everything.”

Emma eyed him. She wasn’t here for her, but he was just too nice to be rude to. “I’m doing fine. It is hard, but I’m managing. Right now, I’m just focused on Belle, Gold, and Regina.”

“Do you think she’s in danger of Gold?”

“You’re the one who talked to her. What do you think?”

“But I asked you.”

She sighed. “No. I think...after reading everything that Gold just wants to keep her safe. Is she in danger of him? No, I don’t think so. But she probably is of Regina.”

“And?”

Emma mentally kicked herself. Henry had said that he was Jiminy Cricket. The conscious of a person. She shouldn’t have been surprised that he heard that hanging ‘and’ at the end of her sentence.

“I think my parents are going to do something.”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw how they acted! I saw how they reacted when they first saw her with Gold and it wasn’t good. It was crazy!”

“What do you mean?”

“They wouldn’t listen to me for starters. I kept telling them that Gold wouldn’t hurt Belle. I guess I’ve always known it.”

“What do you mean?”

“On Valentine’s Day, he beat up Moe French. Which I’m now guessing is Belle’s father. Gold kept saying something about a‘her’. He seems like a heartless bastard, and maybe he is. But not to Belle. But my parents are trying to be that prince and princess in a fairy tale again and....”

“And?”

“I don’t know! I just...I just want them to stop.”

Emma let out a big sigh. She wasn’t in the mood for a therapy session. She had come here to talk about Belle. Not her parents.

“Listen, I just need to know about Belle.”

“Well I think you know what you need to know.”

Archie looked at her with his kind eyes. He was a nice man, so maybe it was that therapist in him that was being a jerk. Why couldn’t he just tell her what she wanted to know?

“Belle’s in danger.”

It was a half question. She wanted to believe it, but was it really true? Emma knew Regina wanted power, and Henry. Her parents just wanted her to be their princess and Savior, not so much their daughter. But besides leverage over Gold, what role did Belle really play?

She got up to leave but stopped at the door, turning around.

“Belle’s father. Do you think he could help?”

Archie thought for a moment. “I can’t see the harm in trying.”

* * *

Snow met David at the diner, ready to let David know that Henry was missing. But as soon as she arrived and stepped inside, she forgot about her grandson. In one of the booths was Gold and Belle, who still didn’t look so healthy. Ruby talked to Snow and David privately at the bar.

“I don’t know who she is. I’ve never seen her before.”

“Don’t worry about it Ruby. It’s fine.” David tried to calm her down.

“But who is she?”

The two passed a glance at each other. Snow answered, “I don’t think you’re ready.”

“What if Gold hurt her. She doesn’t look very good to me.

“Ruby, it’s alright. We’ll take care of it.”

David headed to the booth, ignoring Gold’s clear aggravated mood at the prince’s presence.

“What is you want? Haven’t you caused enough damage?”

“I’m not here for trouble-”

“Than you wouldn’t be here.”

“Rumple.” Belle scolded.

The prince glanced at Belle. He was shocked to see the imp behaving so well at her command. He wasn’t really sure what to say. Gold wasn’t causing any disturbances. The real problem was what the town was thinking. It was clear on all of their faces when they looked at the pawnbroker and the girl who still looked rather sick that she was in danger.

He suddenly remembered what Regina had told him. Belle was his True Love. It was still hard to believe that Gold even had one, and he didn’t have any actual proof of it but Regina’s word. But for some strange reason, he was more trusting of Regina than Gold. All he ever did was manipulate and lie. But that was both of their games, so now David had to decided who to really trust.

And he trusted his daughter. If Emma believed that Gold wouldn’t hurt Belle, despite what he and Snow knew of the Dark One, than David decided to believe it. Besides, they were just eating. So what was the problem at the moment?

“Have a good day.”

David walked off, guiding Snow at of the diner. She was looking at him as if he had lost his mind, but he ignored everyone’s looks.

“David! Are you crazy?!”

David stopped her on the sidewalk. “Listen Snow, there’s nothing going on here.”

“He might not be causing trouble, but still-”

“Still what, Snow? They’re just eating. It’s not like he’s killing everyone.”

Snow stared at David. “You actually believe Regina.”

“I believe our daughter, and if Emma doesn’t believe that Gold will hurt her, than we need to trust her.”

“I do trust her David.”

“I’m not saying that. What I’m saying is...” David let out his breath. He wasn’t even really sure what he was saying. “We don’t know everything yet. But once we have proof that Gold isn’t hurting her, then we will do something about it.”

He walked away from her, making Snow run up to catch him. He was too frustrated right now and getting into any argument with Gold wasn’t the best choice right now.

“David.”

“What Snow?”

He turned around to look at her. She seemed hesitant on what she wanted to say but before she did, she saw Emma across the street, coming from where Archie’s office was.

“Is that Emma?”

David looked to where she was pointing and saw their daughter as well. They both ran up to catch her.

“Emma!”

Emma nearly halted in her walk but continued on, having them follow her.

“What?”

“What you talking to Archie?”

“Yeah, but not for me. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“What did he say?” Snow asked.

“Um, not too much.”

“Did he tell you about Belle?”

Emma turned around on her heels. “Why?”

Her parents looked at each other, hoping one of them had an answer. Snow spoke first.

“Emma, there’s something you need to know.”

“What?”

“Henry’s missing.”

* * *

It was already getting dark when Henry left Jefferson’s house and he wasn’t feeling any better than when he had arrived. Everything Jefferson told him only made things worst. He started walking down the road but he didn’t get far. Regina was standing in his way.

“Mom.” He gasped.

“Oh. So I am still your mother.”

“What do you want?”

The smile she was wearing went away. “You, of course.”

She waved her hand and magic covered the two, taking them back home.

* * *

_Next time:_ Emma confronts Regina about Henry, Gold helps Belle feel better, and the town ask questions about Belle. David meets Moe French. 

Uh no! Moe’s coming into the picture and we know how he can be. Even now! Is something going to happen to Henry?

Aright, so I noticed in the last chapters and a couple before that that I was going a little too quick. What I mean in that sense is that I was too focused on information rather than explaining a little what the characters were thinking. I looked back at the first few chapters and realized how bad it got, but I think this made it up. I allowed the previous chapter a little because although it went fast, it did go over some major information when Emma was talking to Jefferson. Jefferson, I think, knows more about Rumplestiltskin than anyone so he’s somewhat important.

Sorry for the delay. Muse got shot really bad after season finale, but Rumple and Belle are still in the same realm. That’s the least I can ask for. Asking for more is too much for the writers. Also, grandparents are staying for two weeks (half is over) and I spend my time if I’m not at work trying to get away and keep myself calm. It’s complicated and I don’t like helping take care of elderly so I staying at home writing isn’t always the best option for me right now. I could take my laptop, but I don’t like to travel heavy.


	10. Pieces in the Shadow

It was not long after Regina brought Henry home did her door begin to bang. Or rather the person on the other side was banging, demanding that she open the door and let them see Henry.

She groaned. “Charmings. I should really have some short of bug spray for those annoying little gnats.”

She opened the door, standing face to face with the Savior. “What do you want Miss Swan?” Regina asked, in a very annoyed tone.

“I know you took you Henry.”

That actually confused her for a moment. Had someone actually seen her? She turned her attention to her step-daughter. “So, the secret spilling princess strikes again.” She smirked.

“Enough Regina.” Snow bit back. “It’s not a secret you want Henry. You had to have done something to him. He was in the loft one second and gone the next. Where is he?”

The mayor crossed her arms. “You really believe I did something, don’t you?”

“Can you blame us?”

“Enough.” Emma interrupted the two. “Where is he Regina?”

“Why? So you can take him away again?”

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. “You took him first.”

“Did I? Must we really have this argument again about who raised Henry? Besides, I didn’t take him from the loft. He had left himself for some reason,” She wasn’t going to tell the heroes why. “And I _brought him home_ afterwards.”

Emma sighed. She wasn’t in the mood to handle everything that was going one. It was all too stupid she thought. She knew Regina wouldn’t actually be stupid enough to magic Henry from the loft to her house, and ‘escaping Regina seemed to be what Henry was good at. Or at least for a time being. Also, much to her distaste, Regina was right. They had had the conversation about who raised Henry again, and Emma agreed. Even if giving Henry his best chance was the reason she gave him up, it didn’t change the fact that she did give Henry up. Regina raised him and loved him. Emma always loved her son, even if she didn’t know him. But she didn’t do anything for him. She had admitted that to herself once. The reason she wouldn’t before was because she didn’t want Regina to win. But if she didn’t focus on more important issues at the moment, she would win.

“Fine.”

“Emma!” Her parents tried to stop her, but she simply ignored them.

“At least let me know he’s safe.”

“He’s perfectly safe Miss Swan. I assure you. Now I do believe you have some other fish to fry?” The Queen smiled knowingly.

Emma didn’t believe her. She knew what she saw and she knew Gold wasn’t the villain. So what exactly was she playing at?

The three left the mayor’s house and to the car.

“Emma, what are you thinking?”

“Emma, you can’t trust her with Henry.”

“It seems I can’t trust you either!” She told her father. “The only person I can trust is Gold. Which is quite shocking.”

David sighed. “How can you be sure that Regina isn’t planning something?”

“I can’t. But I do know Belle is safer with Gold than anyone else.”

“Emma, we saw them at Granny’s.”

The news didn’t phase her. Archie had told her that they would be going out into the town, but she knew what her mother meant. She knew the town didn’t like Gold anymore than they did. Heck, they had set up a mob to kill Regina! What would they do to Gold if they thought he was hurting Belle?

“Fine, I’ll work on damage control. Again.”

“I was going to talk to Moe.”

“French?” She questioned her father. “Why?”

“Maybe he can tell us a little more about Belle. Emma, I know you trust Gold, and we should trust you too, but..”

“But what?” She didn’t mean for the question to come out harsh, but she was really getting sick of her parents going against her decisions. Why couldn’t they understand that this world was not theirs?

“There were stories back home.” Her mother answered.

“Did you guys ever know Belle back home?”

Her parents glanced at each other. “No, but we have heard about her. Of course stories spread and everyone tells it differently, but they all came to the same ending.”

Emma sighed. “Let me guess. The beast had the beauty locked up?”

The silence her parents gave her said yes. She walked away. She wasn’t in any mood to listen to that nonsense again. If David wanted to talk to Moe, let him. She had other business to take care of.

* * *

Going into town didn’t run as smoothly as Gold had hoped. Mostly due to the presence of the shepherd. And the leering looks and whispers of the nearby patrons didn’t help matters, but Belle was happy. She had gone home smiling from ear to ear, completely enthralled with the beauty of this new land.

“How are you feeling?”

He noticed the slight suppression of her smile. “I’m feeling much better. That burger was very good.” She replied.

“Belle,”

“Rumple,” She quickly spoke in. “I know what you’re going to say and it’s okay.”

“What?”

“I don’t care what the others think.” She walked up and took his hand in hers. “I love you Rumplestiltskin. I always have.”

He kissed her, once again completely amazed. When he tried to pull away she held on to him and kept his lips locked with hers. “Rumple,” she muttered. “Can we..”

He smiled against her lips. He had waited twenty-eight years to feel her in his arms again. He had waited without even knowing he was waiting. Now here she was, uncaring of the judgment he knew the town had and completely in love with him. If it was a dream, he would curse anyone who woke him up from it.

“Is that what you want?” He asked.

She nodded. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

So they made their way to the bedroom, forgetting for a moment the world outside.

* * *

Back at Granny’s, Emma found herself in another uproar with the citizens. Thankfully for her no one was trying to killing anyone this time. Instead they were all calling out over each other on what their idea of what was happening between Gold and the mysterious woman. She heard some people say how it was the Avonlea girl and she wondered if they were talking about the stories her parents mentioned they heard.

“Guys,” Ruby spoke up the loudest to get their attention. “No one likes Gold. We all know that. But he wasn’t hurting her.”

“She didn’t look good Ruby.” Her grandmother added to the side.

The uproar started again and Emma reached her breaking point. “Enough!” She yelled out.

“Listen! If someone hurt Belle, it was Regina. Okay? I am going to talk to Gold but I want everyone to understand. No one is to touch them!”

Everyone remained silent as they tried to understand what she was saying. “We’re not in your world anymore, we’re in mine.” She repeated what she had told Whale at Regina’s house. “And in my world, we don’t create mobs to go after people. I will handle Gold and Regina, I promise.”

“At least the evil bitch is locked up.” Leroy said. Others cheered their agreements.

Emma squinted her eyes, deciding to get it over with. “Actually, she got out. But,” She quickly added before they could get anymore upset. “No one is going after her. She hasn’t set out to kill anyone.”

“Yet.”

The sheriff glared at the dwarf. “After that display you people took to her house, I don’t think Regina is going to want to face you right now. She’s more focused on other matters.”

“You said she hurt Belle. Do you think she’s going to go after Belle again?”

Emma could see the protectiveness in the waitress and she wondered if that was a wolf thing. She had figured from the clues that Ruby was a wolf but after reading the book, she now she the brunette was both Red Riding Hood and the wolf. _Now that’s really crazy,_ she thought.

“I’ll handle it.” She told them firmly. Now she just had to believe it herself.

* * *

The florist heard the door to the shop open and he called out that he would be there in a moment. He had woken up from the curse the same as everyone else, but he was too deep in grief to go out and start a new life. He had heard from his assistant that Prince Charmings managed to keep everyone from killing the Evil Queen and go on with their lives. He couldn’t fathom why the prince would do such a thing. According to him, the Evil Queen deserved to perish.

_Along with the Beast,_ he mused.

After the memories of his life returning to him, the first thing he remembered was his darling Belle. He had quickly set out to find her the first day but failed. He knew it wouldn’t be possible because he knew the beast would have had her locked up where she couldn’t be found.

He cut his musings short when he remembered he had a visitor. Setting down a flower pot he made his way to the front to see the prince.

“Your Majesty.”

David held up his hand. “It’s okay, just call me David. I was wanting to talk to you about your daughter? Belle?”

“You know her? Have you seen her? Where as that beast taking her?”

The acting sheriff stepped back. He hadn’t expected the florist to rush and ask demanding questions. Though he could understand why the man was scared. He felt the same way when he the curse broke and he remembered everything. All he wanted to do was find his daughter.

“Don’t worry. She’s safe.” He didn’t think it would be a good idea to let him know that she was with Gold, but unfortunately her father was already thinking that.

“That monster has her, doesn’t he?”

David held up his hands. “There’s nothing to worry about. She’s perfectly safe. I was just wanting to know a few things.”

“Like what?” He asked.

“Well,” David paused. He wasn’t quite sure what to ask, though he had a good idea. But seeing how quick Moe was to jump to conclusions, the prince knew he had to be careful. Most importantly, he knew he had to be patience and not take everything the florist told him truthfully. There are two sides to every story. Now he was starting to see what Emma was getting at. “What happened? How did Belle and Gold meet back home?”

* * *

After their session of love making, Belle jumped into the shower while Gold got dressed. He hoped Belle wouldn’t notice in the shower how he used some magic to heal her pain. It was still just a few days when the curse broke and she was returned to him (and not in mint condition, which he would still make Regina pay for), so it was understandable if she wasn’t fully healed from her trauma. After her session with the therapist, Archie had talked to him privately. The cricket let him know that it would be a few weeks before Belle’s full strength returned to her and until that time, she had to be careful. Gold almost smirked. Archie was beginning to know more about Belle, but it was clear that he didn’t know just as accident prone his maid was.

Maid? Gold smiled. Not anymore. _No_ , he thought. _She will no longer be a maid._ But he wasn’t quite sure what she was to him yet either. She was definitely his True Love, and the near breaking of his curse proved that, but was she his girlfriend? Were they at that stage yet? He wasn’t sure. Though he did find it a bit odd that he was over 400 years old and had a girlfriend. He felt those titles were reserved for the young teens and foolish lovers. But they were that too, weren’t they. He never knew her age when he took Belle into his services, but he had figured that she was at least in her early twenties. And they were definitely foolish lovers.

The doorbell rang and Gold let out a sigh of frustration. Though he had hoped it was Regina. She would have been utterly foolish to show her face here or anywhere near Belle, but he wanted the pleasure of her seeing how well they were doing. Hatred boiled in his stomach when he realized that he had promised Belle not to kill the queen. Belle didn’t even want him going after her and while being in his True Love’s arms was making it easier to bear the promise, being in the presence of the culprit who caused his Belle harm was making it all so much difficult again.

He swung the door open. He was actually disappointed to see that it was only the Swan. Yet, her presence didn’t make him feel any better. At least her parents weren’t with her this time.

“Miss Swan. This makes three visits in one week. I must be very special.”

She didn’t smile. It told Gold that she wasn’t in any mood for quips or jokes, but it didn’t tell him why she was at his house. Again.

“Has Regina been here yet?”

“No. Though if she is smart, and she is,” He subtly warned the sheriff. “She wouldn’t dare show her face here.”

Emma glanced sideways, not responding. Gold smirked.

“Let me guess. Your cell couldn’t hold her.”

The blonde’s silence said yes. And surprisingly, Gold stepped aside to let her in.

“What may I do for you today?”

“I want to apologize for before.” She said, turning to face him.

“Oh? Which time would that be?”

Emma sighed. “My parents.”

Gold walked past her and into the living room. She followed. “Something tells me that they’re not on your side anymore. Or are you not on theirs?”

“I don’t think I ever picked any sides.” She let out another sigh. This one was more heavy. “But I think I’m going to have to now.”

“Ah. And tell me Savior.” He sat down, leaning his cane on the arm rest. Just as he did the day when she first knocked on his door after the curse broke.

“Which side have you picked?”

* * *

_Next time:_ Emma makes a deal with Gold, Moe tries to get Belle back, Henry makes it back to Snow and David, and Regina decides to act.

Work, work, work. More hours, less people. At least the holiday is gone now. We were slammed Fourth of July. Everyone was boarding their dogs and we had like no rooms left. It was crazy. And since my parents left for that whole week, I had to handle not only the dogs at work but my dogs too. Two of which are afraid of fireworks and thunderstorms. Lo and Behold! We had both that week. So yeah, there was no way any writing was going to get done.

Alright, so I am actually happy with this chapter. I feel like everything is starting to fall into place. I’m also a little excited to see Henry back in the game. He was a little silent there for a few chapters. Moe is going to do something stupid, I just know it! Belle is getting better....or is she? What the heck is Regina doing?!

Just a few questions to think about. :) Please review!!


End file.
